


Clothes Maketh the Man

by Beshrew_My_Very_Heart



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ethical Dilemmas, M/M, Magic, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart/pseuds/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart
Summary: In putting together an outfit for this week's Glee Club assignment, Kurt Hummel buys a strange jacket that seems to make everyone like him. And there surely can't be anything wrong with people wanting to be his friend, can there?
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 80





	Clothes Maketh the Man

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the early days of season 2 somewhere between episode 1 and 4, but don't think too hard about where exactly.

“This week’s theme is ‘Hidden Depths’” Mr. Shuester announced as the group settled in, “The idea is to represent yourself in a way that we rarely see.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel immediately announced that she had the perfect song, and although her flawless recreation of “Mama who bore me” was met with the thunderous applause of the Glee Club. It wasn’t anything emotionally groundbreaking to Kurt, even with Rachel following up with a long yarn about putting on a brave face now that Shelby Corcoron was no longer in the picture. It was just what Kurt had learnt to expect from Rachel, really. It wasn’t stretching herself in any direction she hadn’t already explored. 

He, however, saw this as an opportunity for a little more pageantry and self reflection. Although Mr. Schuester and the Glee Club tended to see him as a 2D cardboard cut out sometimes, he knew that he had more hidden depths than anyone else in this club. The trick would be deciding on which facet of his identity to showcase this time. Whilst a mashup of all of his many sides had its many advantages, he worried that it would make the others dismiss the experiment as an over produced mess. He would have to be literally insane to risk wearing his old Cheerio uniform without Coach Sylvester’s permission, because she would sense it like a shark sensing blood in the water, and destroy him. He could probably wear his monogrammed coveralls from the garage, but that felt like an easy option. Most of them didn’t know him as Burt Hummel’s son first and foremost, but there was no pizazz to his choice. He wouldn’t do anything Gaga related, and he doubted any of the Glee Club members except Mercedes would recognize an actual high fashioned outfit, or one that he made himself. And he had sworn off reprising the redneck persona because he didn’t want to risk confusing Brittany again and ending up being pulled into the janitors closet. 

The answer came to him when the jocks all made their way to the door, ducking out of the class early for a last minute practice. It was perfect and would be entirely unexpected, so he quickly pulled out his phone to take a photo of the boys as they turned to wave at the group for research purposes. Finn and Mike seemed entirely unaware but Puckerman glanced at his phone and then Kurt himself for an extra beat before leaving too. Kurt quickly changed the camera to a front facing one, and shot a few of his own face as Mercedes leaned in curiously. 

“That’s vain even for you, boo.” 

“Well, I do think that a girl only rehearsal should be documented,” He said brightly, turning the camera to get them both in the selfie, only to catch sight of the disgruntled face of Artie. “Alright, girls and Artie.” 

“Glad to be remembered,” Artie snarked, and Kurt put the phone away.

“Me and Tina are having a makeover night tonight,” Mercedes whispered after a moment as Tina finally stood up and began to prepare for a performance of her own, “You in?” 

Whilst that would certainly be fun, if Kurt wanted to ensure that he was in best form for this assignment he had some preparation to do. “My dad wants me to be home for a ‘family meal’ that I can’t skip.” 

“Lame,” Mercedes huffed, but linked her arm with his as Tina burst into some poppy 80s number, entirely at odds with her Gothic aesthetic. Kurt made sure to applaud her just as much as the rest of the group had clapped for Rachel, and then settled in to listen to Mr. Shuester beg them to start considering how they would raise funds as though Kurt wouldn’t be forced to contribute the largest part via his dad. 

When he made it back to his car, he pulled up the image of the football players and considered their outfits. The prerequisite blue jeans were something he already owned, though his were probably a tighter fit that theirs. He could sacrifice some artistic vision in exchange for looking good however. He definitely had some block color t-shirts, and a simplistic button up that he could put on top. Glee Club had blessed Kurt with an abundance of converse too. 

The final piece would be the hardest. His dad had tried to convince him to buy a Letterman jacket ahead of time whilst he was the kicker, probably with the intent of keeping Kurt in the sport. It wasn’t a bad plan. Kurt was a very materialistic person at times, and the giant middle finger of wearing his bullies own uniform would have been appealing, but he hadn’t got around to it before he dropped out of Coach Tanaka’s insane circus. He doubted he would be able to steal Finn’s jacket, and even if he did it would literally swamp Kurt. Mike’s would be a better fit, but it felt like a line too far to see if Tina could convince Mike to lend it to Kurt. The idea of asking Puck was laughable. 

He still had hope that he could find something similar in a thrift shop. And if not, he could buy a good prop instead. A ball or maybe a football helmet. If he went with the helmet he could probably bedazzle it afterwards and create a conversation piece for his room.

The trip to the mall was a familiar one, and most of the ride was spent trying to decide on a song to go with the outfit. It was difficult to connect a positive emotion to the time on the football team these days. The exhilaration of winning usually was dominated by the hate he had received on the team and the fear he had lived under. It wasn’t like he had made any more friends there either. So something angrier then, since he could feel that welling up inside him when he thought of that. Or, he could do a juxtaposition, something very gay and flirty. Try and push everyone to denounce the combination, so that he could point out that both sides of his representation could exist at the same time. 

He found his way through his usual haunts, but it was clear he wasn’t getting very far. Apparently people tended to be sentimental over their sports stuff, shockingly. He was about to give up and go prop hunting instead when he noticed a new store sandwiches between a bookstore and a music store that he hadn’t noticed before. ‘Rayne’s Costuming, Props and Memorabilia.’ A lengthy name, but one that could have his intended purchase.

It was worth an attempt at any rate. He wouldn’t lose anything by looking, and the jock archetype was suffused through almost all popular media. The shop’s windows were blacked out, but a jaunty sign in the window declared the place to be open.

Kurt stepped inside, eyes protesting as he realized how dark the interior of the store was kept. Likely in an attempt to maintain the memorabilia, he justified to himself, as he took in the dark, wooden floors and the simple glass display cases everywhere. The display cases themselves seemed lit by a light Kurt couldn't see, probably a special one to avoid the light bleaching the colors out or something.

"Well, what do we have here?" An English voice came from the darker recesses of the room, and a moment later the darkness shifted as though someone had pulled aside a curtain to reveal the man who had spoken. Tall, thin, but immaculately dressed in a deep red shirt and black pants, his smile felt like it held a natural charisma, but something about him made the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand up. "A discerning shopper?"

"I have been told so in the past," Kurt tried to smile politely, "I'm looking for a Letterman Jacket."

"Looking to enhance your abilities? Become someone new?" The proprietor asked curiously, keeping his distance but beginning to move.

The question was odd, but Kurt had run into crazy shop owners before. "I actually need it as a costume piece. I never received one of my own when I was on the football team, and now I want to play up that aspect of my past."

"Interesting," the man paused by a display case that held a mirror, looking at something in the reflection curiously. "And why that aspect?"

"Football players have a natural charisma and social standing that my friends always seem to forget I also possess." Kurt found the truth slipping out without his intention, and the proprietor nodded in understanding. "I hope that by reminding everyone that I was a football player too, they'll stop seeing me as the feminine gay member, and start seeing me as a fully realized person."

"Ah," the proprietor nodded in understanding, "and you're not at all interested in the female form?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose, partly at the creepy choice of wording, and partly because the man was correct. "Is that an issue? I can take my business elsewhere."

"Not at all!" The man laughed lightly, "I'm just much more of an equal opportunist myself. I think I have the perfect thing in the back, what school colors do you need?"

Kurt quickly rattled off the description of the jacket and the man listened carefully before vanishing into a dark corner of a room. Kurt tried to wait casually, but after a few moments a persistent buzzing seemed to fill Kurt's ears and the smell of... acrid smoke that made his head swim. He frowned and debated stepping outside for a moment, But before he had even taken a step the proprietor was back, holding the perfect jacket. It looked almost identical to the ones he had seen everyone else wearing, but older, or perhaps more worn.

“Yes, I’m certain that this’ll work for your requirements,” The man said holding it up, “but the fit of the garment is the thing, is it not?” 

Kurt certainly couldn’t argue with that logic, but the man clearly wasn’t going to let him try it on himself, instead holding it so that Kurt could slip into it. Still, it was exactly the right thing, so Kurt begrudgingly stepped backwards into it. The jacket felt good, heavy and solid but not claustrophobic. Kurt wished there was a mirror nearby, but he was still fairly confident he was going to buy it.

The sharp pain in the back of his neck jolted him back to attention as the man hissed in sympathy. “Sorry, there was still a pin in here. No matter, I’m not going to charge you for getting blood on the collar.” 

“I’d hope not,” Kurt muttered, reaching up to rub at his neck and pulling away to reveal a few specks of blood. Suddenly the shop seemed less inviting, and the man was grinning at him like some sort of supervillain. “How much?” 

“Lets call it $20, as an apology for the discomfort.” The man held out a long, bony hand, and Kurt quickly slammed the money into his palm before he could change his offer. “A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Hummel.” 

It wouldn’t occur to Kurt until he was halfway home that he never introduced himself to the proprietor. 

\---

He had begged Mr. Shuester to allow him to sing the first song of the next rehearsal, and the man had acquiesced with only the slightest pitying look when Kurt explained about the theatricality of his entrance. He needed to blow them away from the get go, with the stylistic choices, and people would already be asking too many questions if he was stood waiting in his straight clothes in the bleachers.

“The point is to sing something that shows hidden depth, Kurt. And this does feel more like one of your usual stunts.” Mr. Shuester had explained before stepping inside whilst Kurt moved away to change in the bathroom, silently fuming. He had been dismissed again, before Mr. Shuester had even seen the content of his work. And whilst his intent had been to break the mold and sing “Welcome to my Life” by Simple Plan, he immediately changed his mind, sending a brief text to the band leader to change to the backup song. 

He slipped into his straight jock clothes pretty quickly, without the usual fanfare of buckles and accoutrements. The Letterman jacket was the last piece, and it felt strangely exciting to slide it up over his shoulders, like the whole thing tingled with static electricity. A quick text back from the band leader made it clear that everyone was in the room, and Kurt carefully hid his garment bag under the sink before he walked across the hall and burst into the room with a burst of energy.

The conversation stopped immediately, and Kurt felt the tingle again as everyone gaped at him and the music kicked in.

**Alright sir**

**Sure I'll have another one it's early**

**Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)**

**Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)**

**Trust me**

**I'm the instigator of underwear**

**Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)**

**I'm always on a mission from the get-go (get-go)**

**So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon**

**It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life)**

**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!**

**I can't help it. I like to party, it's genetic!**

**It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go**

**Where he stops, nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you**

**You, you, you, you**

**You, you, you, you**

**You, you, you, you**

**You, you, you**

**Alright ma'am (ma'am)**

**Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)**

**He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out**

**He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down**

**This happens all the time**

**I'm a story to tell, the alibi**

**They wanna go home I asked them (why)**

**It's daylight (not night)**

**They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)**

**It gets to be too much sometimes**

**It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)**

**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!**

**I can't help it. I like to party, it's genetic!**

**It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go**

**Where she stops, nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you**

**And you**

**I'm a good excuse**

**To be a bad influence on you, and you, and you**

Kurt performed the song with all the energy he had, tugging the girls up to dance with him as he did so. It was fantastic, and by the end, he felt like he was practically glowing with energy. He was met with the kind of applause that was usually maintained for a competition win, and not just from Mercedes and Tina, or even the other girls, but Finn and Mike had leapt to their feet, and were applauding and whooping with Artie, just as loud if not louder than the girls. The only people not swept up in the energy were Rachel, who obviously couldn’t be too enthusiastic without revealing that he was as talented as her, and Puck, who had clapped enthusiastically but had slowed down when everyone else joined in, a strange look on his face.

“Well!” Mr. Shuester called over the applause, moving to put an arm around Kurt’s shoulders in the same way he had seen the man do with Finn and Puck in the past. “I think we have a strong competitor for Sectionals here, guys! I don’t think anyone’s going to top that today, but does anyone have anything prepared?” 

Kurt glanced out across the room, at the way that most of the room was looking at him with a look of such admiration, and it felt better than anything Kurt had experienced before. Nobody seemed ready to step in to perform, so Kurt turned to Mr. Shuester, “I should go and change again. I left my clothes in the bathroom.” 

“No need to change, but if you want to go and collect your things, that’s fine.” Mr. Shuester nodded brightly, “You did really well, Kurt.” 

Kurt practically floated out of the room on the compliment, and spent a moment or two collecting his garment bag in the bathroom.

When the door opened and there was the sound of laughing voices, the exuberance of the moment was immediately crushed under panic. Kurt lifted the garment bag carefully, holding it in front of him as if it would disguise who he was, but it was too late to do much else as a few members of the hockey team stepped into the room, and froze when they saw him. 

Three of them, one of him, and the only escape was past them. He’d never get by them before they grabbed him, and he had been told in the past that him being in the men’s bathroom was grounds for an immediate beating. 

“Hey, Hummer.” One of them said after a long moment, and Kurt’s heart froze in his chest for a split second as the guy grinned at him before one of the others jabbed the guy in the ribs. 

“It’s Hummel, asshole. Like the figurines.” Number two rolled his eyes as he corrected his friend, and Number three stepped in closer.

“You getting changed in here?” He asked, and Kurt managed to shake his hand negatively, “Cool, cool. We in your way?” 

“Just need to get back to Glee Club,” Kurt said politely, his eyes darting between the three of them, “Where my friends are waiting.” 

“You got any assemblies coming up?” Number two asked, perking up a little, “You and that Mercedes girl were real good when you sang with the Cheerios.” 

“I’m sure we’ll be bullied into it at some point,” Kurt gave a fake laugh, but they didn’t seem to notice, “I should really go.” 

“No, yeah, totally,” Number one said giving Kurt a little thumbs up, “Don’t be a stranger though.” 

Kurt nodded quickly and stepped past them, practically fleeing to the Glee Club where they were in a deep discussion of whether they should do another bake sale or some kind of concert to raise money. Kurt tried desperately to put that entirely weird situation out of his mind, and focus on what was being said, subconsciously pulling the jacket tighter around himself.

\---

By lunch the next day, there was no denying that something had changed. The group of jocks at the dumpster in the morning had not only let him pass unscathed, but one of the hockey players from the bathroom actually jogged up to say hello. As though that was an entirely normal thing to do, and not the most bizarre thing in the world. It was just about something entirely casual, if Kurt remembered if they were supposed to do the even numbered problems for a math class they shared, or the odd numbered problems, and then the guy headed back to his friend with what looked to almost be a skip in his step. 

“Puck, you’d tell me if there was something going on, right?” Kurt finally asked as he sat down at the Glee table. “Some terrible Carrie-esque plot to make me relax before dousing me in pigs blood.” 

“If it were pigs blood, sure.” Puck snorted, poking at his food. “Something funny like glitter? I’d probably let it go.” 

“So... why is everyone being nice to me?” Kurt asked, glancing at the other occupants of the table. Tina and Mike were eating and chatting casually, and Mercedes was scribbling out the last part of her homework. Finn and Rachel were still getting their food, the Cheerios were across the room, and Artie was nowhere to be seen, so Kurt leaned closer to Puck. “Seriously, it’s freaking me out.” 

“People being nice to you is freaking you out?” Puck rolled his eyes and smirked, “Sucks to be you, I guess. Why’re you still wearing that anyway?”

“Wearing what?” Kurt frowned, and glanced down, “The letterman jacket?”

“Yeah, you never got one last year.” Puck said, his eyes narrowing a little at it as though it was part of a puzzle Puck hadn’t deciphered yet.

“Well I needed one for my costume yesterday, and it’s more comfortable than I imagined,” Kurt shrugged, although he wasn’t quite sure why he had picked it over any of his more expensive jackets. “I am starting to see why so many girls steal their boyfriends jacket to wear.” 

“Only you could be on the football team, but still consider the jacket you bought to belong to your imaginary boyfriend,” Puck snorted, shoving some more food in his mouth.

“I think you look great, Kurt,” Mike said, his voice a little sharper than the tone Kurt had grown to expect from the quieter teen. “Puck’s just jealous that you look better than him.” 

“I see why you keep him around, Tina, he’s quite the charmer.” Kurt said, winking at his friend, who laughed and put her head on Mike’s shoulder.

“That and the abs,” she whispered, and winked back at him.

“And the homework help, and the dancing,” Mike added ticking off on his fingers with a grin, “Honestly, I’m the full package.” 

“If you find the gay version of yourself, you’ll have to introduce me.” Kurt said, and then paused for a moment, waiting for Mike or Puck to flinch. Although he was used to talking about ‘gay’ things with his friend, he very much did not talk about gay things with the boys. That is, dating, or romance, or anything sexual. Mike also paused, but he didn’t seem disgusted or offended. There was a faraway look in his eyes for a moment before he nodded confidently and then turned back to Tina to continue their flirting. 

Kurt finished his food not long after, and Mercedes joined him on the walk to her locker, as the two spoke quietly about what they thought they would wear to sectionals this year. Kurt was was sure that they would be going with their usual dark clothes and red bits and pieces, but Mercedes was arguing for a more rainbow-esque theme. She was deep inside her locker, looking for a picture she had clipped out of a magazine when there was an awkward cough from behind Kurt. 

He turned to look to find a football player standing behind him, holding a slushy nervously in one hand. “Uh, hey, Hummel.” 

“Hi...?” Kurt stretched out the word nervously, looking between the slushy and the football player.

“Could you... uh-” The guy gestured as if to move Kurt, and gave a shaky smile.

“No.” Kurt shook his head, “You’re not slushying me in the middle of the hallway.” 

“Oh! No, dude, this is for her.” The guy gestured to Mercedes as if that wasn’t also insane. “I’m not going to slushy you, dude.” 

Kurt blinked, looking at the cup again, and then shook his head, trying to hold onto the confidence that came with his righteous indignation, “Well, I’m not going to let you slushy my friend. So, we’ve reached an impasse.” 

“It’s just a slushy,” The guy muttered, looking back at the cup, and then at Mercedes who had flattened herself against the wall. “It matters that much to you?” 

“Yes. Friends don’t let their friends get bullied,” Kurt pulled himself more upright, almost putting his hands on his hips as he puffed himself up, “so, you either slushy me, or you leave my friends alone.” 

The football player paused, staring at the cup for a long few moments before he shrugged and handed it off to someone who was walking past without a second look. “You’re a cool guy, Hummel. Standing up for your friends.” 

“I...” Kurt tried to find the words to explain how he felt, because thank you felt too much like he was accepting one of his tormentors compliments, but anything else felt rude and like it would start a fight.

“I better go. I’ll let the other guys know to leave you alone,” The guy grinned, and reached out in a very casual gesture to punch Kurt’s shoulder. It didn’t even hurt, and Kurt was too confused to flinch. Mercedes seemed to get a hold of herself as the guy rushed down the hallway to catch up with some people.

“What the hell was that?” She asked, gripping his hand.

“I have no clue,” Kurt whispered back, his eyes wide. “I don’t understand what’s happening. It’s like... am I popular?” 

“Babe, you know I love you, but you don’t become super popular in two days.” Mercedes insisted, tugging him down the hallway. “Not unless you’ve been doing something seriously shady. You’re not dealing drugs, or being a prostitute, right?” 

“Ha.” Kurt muttered deadpan, “No! On Monday, I got shoved into the lockers two or three times. Since Tuesday... nothing. And people are just being nice to me!”

“Maybe the Letterman jacket is making them respect you a bit more?” Mercedes suggested, tugging on the sleeve lightly. “Reminding them that you were the star kicker?”

“Maybe...” Kurt looked at it and frowned, “If that was all it took, I would have started wearing one last year. But... when I actually was the kicker they didn’t respect me.”

“Maybe it’s the symbol with the fact that they’re not having to share a locker room with you?” Mercedes shrugged again, and stepped away a little, “I’m not a master psychologist. I can’t unravel the mysteries of teenage jocks.” 

“If you could, you’d make thousands,” Kurt laughed, and then looked around on instinct as the noise drew attention to them. But instead of the usual scorn, the boys in the hall just smiled at him casually.

\---

  
  


It was literally thrilling to suddenly not be hated, so Kurt wasn't going to question why that was too deeply. Instead, he walked the halls of McKinley with his faux Letterman jacket worn proudly, enjoying the way that boys turned and smiled or waved as he walked past. It was amazing, genuinely amazing.

One of the football players stopped and held open the door for him! And when Kurt passed by, close enough that he could smell the cheap antiperspirant, the guy's voice was just low and quiet enough that only Kurt heard the rumbling, "Looking good, Hummel."

And Glee Club! Suddenly he was relegated to the back row, but instead found himself sitting between Finn and Artie, trying not to smirk as Rachel was forced to climb up to the back and sit next to Puck. Sure, it felt like Artie was looking at him a lot more, something that Finn was discouraging with pointed looks, but it also meant that Kurt was getting a lot more of Mr. Shuester's attention. And attention meant solos. Solos that the boys were very enthusiastic about. Most of the girls too, though he couldn't help but feel like that was because his new popularity was driving Rachel insane.

It was one of the last rehearsals of the week, when there was a timid knock at the door. Everyone turned to look, and Kurt's back instinctively straightened, his interest piqued as the cute blonde quarterback took a half step into the room.

"This... uh, this is the Glee Club?" He mumbled, and Kurt glanced over to Mercedes to mouth 'gay' at her. She rolled her eyes but when Kurt turned back, the blonde was looking at Kurt and returned his own smile when he noticed Kurt looking.

"Yes, this is the Glee Club," Mr. Shuester asked curiously, dragging the blonde's attention away, "Can we help you?"

"I'd like to join. My name's Sam, I almost did at the start of the year, but I had something come up-" the blonde glanced back to the room, his eyes finding Kurt's for a moment before moving to Finns. "I auditioned and everything."

"He did." Finn said after a moment, and Kurt quickly noticed the lack of a friendly tone. He turned to look around, and it was clear that Mike and Artie were also less than happy about Sam being here. The girls also seemed confused about the mild hostility, as Finn continued "he was fine, I guess."

"He was good actually," Puck cut it narrowing his eyes at Finn, "he plays the guitar too."

Sam gave Puck a little nod of thanks, but Mr. Shuester was frowning at Sam in a way that made it clear he wasn't convinced. It was Kurt that spoke up, standing quickly. "I'm sure he's very talented, and Glee Club has always accepted anyone who wants to join. If Sam needs some help with any rough edges, I'll happily volunteer. Please, Mr. Shue?"

It was obvious that Mr. Shuester would crack the moment that Kurt asked, his eyes softening as he turned to look at Kurt. "Kurt is right. If Puck is willing to vouch for you, and you're willing to learn, I can't think of any reason not to allow you to join."

"Perhaps it'd be better if someone else helped you practice though," Finn said after a moment. "Quinn's an amazing singer."

"Are you suggesting I'm not, Finn?" Kurt turned, raising an eyebrow at Finn who slumped a little in his chair turning the puppy dog eyes on.

"You know I think you're awesome, dude."

"Then I'll help Sam, if he's interested?" Kurt turned back towards the blonde who nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent."

\---

Finn cornered Kurt after the rehearsal finished, a bright friendly smile plastered across his face. “Hey, if you’re going to be working with Sam, maybe you should invite him over to the house to practice!”

“Why do I feel like there is definitely an ulterior motive here?” Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes at his step-brother. Finn had always been a terrible liar and the way that he immediately looked away was as big a clue as anything could be. Kurt rolled his eyes, but reached up to touch Finn’s arm, “What’s going on, really?”

“I-” Finn practically melted into the touch, and took a deep breath, “We don’t know him. He could be a really awful person, or anything, I don’t think he’s good enough for you, Kurt.” 

“I suppose that’s... sweet, in a really overprotective brotherly way.” Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, and let go of Finn’s arm again. “You want us to practice at our house so you can keep an eye on us?”

“Yeah,” Finn’s face split into a wide smile, “I knew you’d get it.” 

“Alright, just to put your mind at ease. But... he seems nice, Finn.”

Finn grumbled under his breath, and followed Kurt out of the room, walking tall by his side. They managed to get to Kurt’s locker before he spoke again, “You like him.”

“Finn-” 

“You used to like me, and now you like him... do you like him more than you liked me?” Finn asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Finn, you’re my brother now. I don’t think about you that way.” Kurt assured, closing the locker a little and turning to face Finn. “And I barely know Sam, I just think he’s... cute.” 

“Cute?” Finn’s nose scrunched up distastefully, “Why?” 

“Well, there is a certain mystique to football players,” Kurt rolled his eyes, and opened the locker again, finishing putting things away. “And he is physically attractive. I’m sure Rachel and Quinn would back me up if you asked either of them.” 

“I guess if you’re into that,” Finn grumbled, and there was a far away look in his eyes for a couple of moments, before he stepped away. “Just let me know when he’s coming, and I’ll be there.” 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Kurt rolled his eyes, but gave Finn a warm smile. “Thanks Finn.”

Finn’s face turned a little red, and he gave a quick goodbye before he shot down the hall, probably to complain to Rachel about Sam. Kurt watched him go, and finished packing his bag in peace.

For another minute, before he heard the slapping of feet, and the splatter of liquid against something. He turned on instinct, trying to maneuver his bag out of the way, but he didn’t need to. The slushy had missed him entirely.

Or rather, the slushy had splattered all over Azimo Adams back, as he interposed himself between Kurt and the projectile like a human wall. Kurt knew how the cold must’ve knocked the air out of the other boy, but the only thing in his eyes was concern... for Kurt.

“You okay, Hummel?” He practically whispered and Kurt nodded jerkily, still not understanding the situation at all, but unbelievably relieved that he hadn’t taken the first slushy in two days entirely unaware. There was the muted noise of a slushy cup hitting the ground, and Azimo turned to look at the assailant.

Karofsky looked entirely confused about the whole situation too, and genuinely terrified as Azimo threw him bodily against the wall. The two began to scrap, wordless rage echoing in the space, and Kurt was frozen watching them before a gentle hand took his wrist and pulled him away. It took him a second to realize that it was Brittany who was pulling him along, and that Santana had shut his locker and was watching his back, an inscrutable look on her face.

There was a question to be answered here, about why Azimo would step in to defend him. But Kurt was pretty sure he had the answer to that. Something about him and his jacket, for some bizarre reason, made guys like him. So, the bigger question, he realized, was why did Karofsky attack him?

\---

The next morning, Kurt was met at the door of the school by two football players and a hockey player, who apologized profusely about Karofsky and promised that he wouldn’t bother Kurt again, before acting like a virtual entourage through the school, narrowing their eyes at anyone who approached Kurt. Whenever someone dared to risk it, they’d close rank unless Kurt told them he knew the person. It was like having his own secret service detail. And he didn’t see Karofsky once. 

Finn didn’t see the funny side of it, pointing out that until Tuesday, these guys would’ve been slushied Kurt alongside Karofsky, or throwing him in the dumpster, or saying awful things about him barely a week ago. When Kurt pointed out that Finn had been just the same last year, the shame that flashed across Finn’s face was painful to watch. 

Sam was happy to come over to Kurt’s house to practice, even if he side-eyed Finn across the classroom when Kurt asked him. Kurt didn’t blame him, because Finn was staring at them with a clearly antagonistic look on his face, only looking away when Kurt gave him a pointed look. 

That was how Kurt ended up in a very awkward car ride back to the Hudson Hummel home, Sam awkwardly sitting in the backseat, after Finn made it clear that being Kurt’s brother got him shotgun privileges. Every time Kurt tried to start a conversation, Finn would sullenly quickly put it to an end. And he kept staring at Sam like he was some kind of puzzle to be deciphered. 

Once Sam was safely in the living room, Kurt turned on Finn in an instant, poking him sharply in the chest. “I agreed to let you be here because you’re my brother and you were worried. But if you don’t start being nicer to Sam, then there will be no more warm milk at night, and no more brotherly friendship. Am I making myself clear, Finn Hudson?”

“I don’t-” Finn started, but he must’ve seen something on Kurt’s face that made him pause and reconsider, “I’ll be nice if we can watch a movie after he goes.” 

“You’re terrible at bartering,” Kurt huffed, and poked Finn in the chest again, “Fine. But I want you to be nice, and let me get to know Sam.”

“...fine.” Finn rolled his eyes, and then quickly stepped away from Kurt’s jabbing finger, “I said fine! I just think you’d have more fun if we were hanging out without him.” 

“Let me be the judge of that,” Kurt scoffed, and finally moved into the living room where Sam seemed to be trying to politely look at photos. “Sorry about that. So... we are unfortunately sans guitar, but from what I understand you’re already very good at that. Maybe you can sing us something, and we can work out what we can help with?” 

“Alright, I can do that, I’ve got ... Yeah, that’ll work,” Sam considered for a moment, and then pulled out his iPod. “Do you have speakers?”

“Let me,” Finn said, with a smile that wouldn’t look out of place during the ‘Vitamin D’ fiasco last year. Kurt watched him carefully, but he did as he was told, docking the music player and waiting for Sam’s go ahead to hit play. 

**_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_ **

**_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_ **

**_I fell right through the cracks_ **

**_And now I'm trying to get back_ **

**_Before the cool done run out_ **

**_I'll be giving it my best-est_ **

**_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_ **

**_I reckon it's again my turn_ **

**_To win some or learn some_ **

**_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_ **

**_It cannot wait, I'm yours_ **

**_Well open up your mind and see like me_ **

**_Open up your plans and damn you're free_ **

**_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_ **

**_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_ **

**_We are just one big family_ **

**_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_ **

**_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_ **

**_It cannot wait I'm sure_ **

**_There's no need to complicate_ **

**_Our time is short_ **

**_This is our fate, I'm yours_ **

**_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_ **

**_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_ **

**_But my breath fogged up the glass_ **

**_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_ **

**_I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason_ **

**_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_ **

**_It's what we aim to do_ **

**_Our name is our virtue_ **

  
  


**_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_ **

**_It cannot wait I'm yours_ **

**_Well open up your mind and see like me_ **

**_Open up your plans and damn you're free_ **

**_Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours_ **

**_So please don't please don't please don't_ **

**_There's no need to complicate_ **

**_'Cause our time is short_ **

**_This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours_ **

Sam’s fingers were subtly moving, and it took Kurt a little while that he was unwittingly miming the chords he would be playing. It was really cute, and he was singing the song to Kurt, and it was clear that that was an intentional choice. It was nice, and Kurt could feel how warm his cheeks were by the end.

“That was... very adequate,” Kurt said after a moment, trying to keep his breathing in check. “You have excellent stage presence.” 

“I had a great audience,” Sam said, a smile tugging at his lips. Kurt blushed and looked away for a moment, his heart hammering again. 

“I thought it was fine too.” Finn called from the chair, and when Kurt glanced over to where his brother was looking at Sam with a considering look. “You’re gay? Cause Kurt is gay.”

“Finn, you can’t just ask people that!” Kurt snapped, and his brother held up his hands in surrender.

Sam blinked between them for a moment and then smiled warmly, “I... uh... I went to an all boys school before this. Let’s just say that I... keep my options open.” 

Kurt’s eyebrows climbed into his hairline, and couldn’t help the little grin that bloomed. “Good to know. So, Sam, why don’t you tell us about yourself?” He said, trying to sit casually but in a way that made him look attractive. He wasn’t sure he achieved it, but Sam didn’t laugh or look at him like he was an idiot. Instead there was a kind warmth in his eyes. 

“I’m going to go and get some drinks.” Finn grumbled, jumping to his feet. “Burt’ll be home soon, and I’m coming back”

\---

Sam was funny, and cute, and kind of a dork. Kurt was sure that he was definitely getting a crush on the other teen, even under Finn’s watchful eye. When Carole took Finn aside to quietly scold him for making Sam uncomfortable, Kurt quickly made plans for the two of them to hang out on Monday after school somewhere Finn wasn’t. Sam was very much on board for the plan, and then quickly retreated when Finn returned. 

That night, Finn and Kurt watched a movie, and... it was nice, if a little weird. Rather than watching it on the big TV downstairs, they watched it on Kurt’s laptop, on Finn’s bigger bed. Finn had clearly picked a gay movie as some kind of peace offering, so Rent it was, but part way through the Tango Maureen, Finn was clearly uncomfortable with their shoulder to shoulder position, and after a lot of maneuvering, Kurt found himself with his head resting in the crook of Finn’s shoulder, his step-brothers arm around him and resting on his waist. It felt a little intimate, but then Finn and Puck had always been very physical.

By the finale, Kurt was half asleep, the soft crying at Angel’s death having wiped him out earlier than expected, so when Finn quietly turned off the movie, he started to stand up but Finn’s arm held him still. 

“You don’t have to rush out dude,” Finn said, his voice low and reassuring, “We can just chat for a bit.” 

“You know I enjoy our late night chats,” Kurt assured, “but I’m wiped out. If we try, I’m very likely to fall asleep in your bed.” 

“Doesn’t bother me,” Finn shrugged with his free shoulder, slowly sliding his laptop down onto the floor next to his bed, “So... Sam-”

“If you’re going to be mean about him, I will leave.” Kurt warned, but found himself sinking into Finn’s warmth despite himself.

“I’m not trying to be an asshole, Kurt,” Finn sighed, “I just worry about you, okay? Sam seems like a nice guy, but you only met him today. And I know that you tend to fall for people pretty quickly.”

“How do you know that?” Kurt murmured, glancing up at Finn who smiled sadly.

“I mean, you fell for me once, and I sucked,” Finn’s voice was soft, “You’re amazing Kurt, and I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Kurt sighed, patting Finn’s chest gently. “You’re pretty great too, Finn. But Sam seems nice, and I haven’t had a guy interested in me before.”

“Guys like you,” Finn insisted, “but guys sucks. You should stick with what you have. You and me, bros against the world.” 

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, “Unfortunately, as wonderful as being your brother is, there are things you can’t provide me.” He sighed and forced himself upright, sliding out of Finn’s grip as the other boy muttered something under his breath that Kurt didn’t quite catch. He was halfway to the door when Finn spoke again.

“I love you bro. You deserve good things. And if you like Sam, or like... another dude that I’m on board with, then it can just be like... the three of us, right?” 

Kurt blinked away the tiredness in his eyes, trying to parse what Finn had just said. It didn’t make anymore sense after a moment’s thought, so he just offered Finn a tired smile. “Sure, Finn. Me, my boyfriend, you and Rachel.” 

“Right, Rachel.” Finn said after a moment, blinking rapidly. “Obviously, Rachel too, yeah.” 

“I’m going to bed,” Kurt yawned, “Night, Finn. Love you too.” 

The smile that burst onto Finn’s face was adorable, Kurt decided as he closed the door and went back to his own room. 

\---

“Alright, Hummel. I don’t know what kind of freaky mind control you’ve done, but you need to stop it now.” 

Kurt glanced up from his food at the genuinely nervous, yet also furious voice above him, instinctively pulling the jacket closer around him. “I beg your pardon?” 

“Seriously, it’s fucked up dude,” Puck hissed, sitting down at the tale and glancing around the room. 

"Puckerman, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt rolled his eyes as dramatically as he could.

"Whatever gay voodoo you're doing on everyone to make them fall in love with you," Puck practically growled, his hands clenching, "It was fun for like... a day. But It's turning bad and you're gonna regret it."

"First of all, Puckerman, you can't turn people gay. That's ridiculous. Second, the idea that people might actually want to be my friend is funny?"

"Yeah, they really want to 'be your friend,' “ Puck repeated mockingly, "Tuesday was awkward whilst they all suddenly focused on you privately. Wednesday and Thursday? Hilarious. They're all bumbling around trying not to make every conversation be about you. Friday, they spend the whole time talking about how pretty you are, with that heavy layer of No Homo. And then I spent the entire weekend being hounded with calls."

"What kind of calls?" Kurt asked curiously and Puck scoffed in reply.

"I'm in Glee Club with you, right? Do I think you have a boyfriend? What kind of boys do you like? What kind of music do you like? Where do you hang out when you're not at school? Will I introduce them to you?" Puck practically spat the last question, as though it was a personal affront.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm popular now-"

"Today I've had to break up three fights over you. The football players are talking about you like you're Quinn, Brittany and Santana all rolled into one, and they're not exactly polite about what they want to do to you, Kurt. I thought Finn was going to blow a gasket, but then he just started to talk to that Sam kid."

"I don't get why you're blaming locker talk on me. I'm the exact same person I was last week," Kurt huffed, narrowing his eyes. "And it isn't all the guy, Puckerman. You're not exactly falling over yourself to be nice to me, and neither is Karofsky."

Puck froze for a moment, and Kurt didn't know how to describe the look on his face. Then he suddenly stood up, "Maybe I'm just aware that you're fucking with people's heads somehow and it's going to go real badly for you."

"Puck, if you can't be happy that people seem to like me now, instead of sending me home bruised and smelling of dumpster, then maybe you should just leave me alone." 

Puck opened his mouth as if to say something, but he paused glancing around with a small look of fear before stepping back with a very insincere smile. "When things really go off the rails, text me."

Before Kurt could respond, Puck was already rushing out of the room abandoning his food. Kurt rubbed his forehead with a sigh, and then slowly cracked his eyes open to realize the room was very quiet. He glanced around, and saw the sympathy and concern written across all the boys faces, and the confusion of the girls. He forced a polite smile, and went back to eating, trying to ignore how long it took for everyone to go back to normal.

Before he had finished, there was a pair of trays slid onto his table on either side of him, and Finn and Sam slipped into those seats. They chatted happily back and forth about some football game, clearly conversation from when they were getting food, but they quickly and naturally wrapped it up before Sam turned to grin at Kurt.

“You look confused,” he said softly, and Kurt cocked an eyebrow and put down his fork.

“Well, last time you two were together, there was a little antagonism.” 

Finn nodded, swallowing the food in his mouth with a little difficulty before grinning, “We talked, we came to an agreement, we’re cool now.” 

“You’re...cool now?” Kurt cocked his head and glanced between them again, “Well, I’m not going to complain about that, though I certainly am curious about this agreement.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam waved a hand dismissively, and then lowered it to the table, intentionally brushing Kurt’s hand with his own. “You’ve got a cool big brother.” 

“I’m the older brother,” Kurt rolled his eyes, his hand tingling from the contact.

“Well, I’m team Sam now,” Finn said brightly, throwing an arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “He’s a cool guy.” 

“You don’t have to sell me on that,” Kurt laughed, blushing a little at the pleased grin on Sam’s face, “I’m just glad you’re both getting along. I don’t think I could handle the arguments at home if you didn’t.” 

“I’d never want to make you upset,” Finn said, his face falling suddenly, “I told you, you deserve all the best things. And if that’s Sam, then you should have him.” 

“You can’t just give Sam to me, Finn. That’s called slavery.” Kurt snorted, and glanced over at Sam, “Sorry about him.” 

“Hey, he’s right. Pretty sure you have me.” Sam grinned conspiratorially and slipped his hand into Kurt’s own. Kurt didn’t pull away, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Awfully forward of you, Mr. Evans. I’m a classy gentleman. I expect wooing.” He finally managed to say confidently, but he didn’t pull his hand away. 

“Oh, I can woo,” Sam grinned, squeezing Kurt’s hand lightly, before he turned back to his food. “So, Finn was telling me about this performance of ‘Push it’?” 

“Finn, you didn’t!” Kurt gasped, trying to slap at his brother, who deflected his free hand easily. “Did Finn tell you about the time him and Puck sang Good Vibrations?” He turned to Sam, and the group fell into easy conversation about previous Glee Club performances. It was nice enough that Puck’s warnings almost slipped entirely out of Kurt’s mind. 

\---

Almost wasn’t quite good enough however, and Kurt found himself putting the Letterman jacket in his closet at home before his date with Sam. There wasn’t such a thing as gay voodoo, so his sudden popularity couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the jacket, Kurt knew that, but he didn’t want to risk any of the ethical issues that came from it. Finn had graciously agreed to run interference with their parents, so long as Kurt was back before curfew. 

“Sam seems like a romantic type of guy, but also pretty crafty” Finn had suggested, in a very fake-casual way, “so I’d dress nice, but like... not in anything that’s gonna cost hundreds of dollars. In case it gets messy.” 

So he had pulled on a tight black t-shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans, and a nice jacket that he could take off if it turned out that this was going to get messy. Finn gave it an enthusiastic thumbs up, and then in the most humiliating move ever slipped Kurt a condom and lube.

"Oh, no, that is not happening," Kurt hissed, jerking his hand away like he'd been burnt. "Finn!"

"What?" Finn blinked owlishly, "Did I get the wrong ones?"

"I'm not having sex with Sam tonight."

"But  _ he _ wants to," Finn assured, "and you're both dudes, so it's better that you've got the stuff just in case. We don't want another Quinn situation."

"Okay, first, I can't get pregnant," Kurt held up a finger, "Second, it doesn't matter if Sam wants to... rush things. I want my first time to be special, with a guy I love, preferably after several months of dating."

"Well," Finn glanced at the supplies, and then held them out again, "Just take them for me. Just in case. You're my bro, and I don't want anything to happen because dumb hormones got involved, okay?"

Kurt groaned in frustration and then snatched the supplies, throwing them in his messenger bag and shifting everything so they were hidden at the bottom. "There, are you happy?"

"Yeah," Finn smiled, and then stepped forward wrapping his arms around Kurt in a tight hug, "I'll wait for you to get home, then we can have warm milk and talk about what happened." He squeezed once and then released Kurt. 

"I would usually call Tina and Mercedes-" Kurt started and then winced at the heartbroken look on Finn's face, "-but sure! We can talk about it."

Finn's face lit up and Kurt could see him going for another hug so he quickly stepped back and put on the bag. Finn either didn't notice or didn't care and instead glanced out of the window, nervously. "I think he's pulling up. Do you want me to answer the door, and like... present you? So you can come down the staircase in slow motion?"

"Whilst that's certainly appealing from a dramatic sense, I will answer the door, otherwise dad will want to talk to Sam first, and that's not very romantic." Kurt paused and then considered, "Okay not very romantic for the first date when I'm trying not to scare Sam off."

"You won't scare him off." Finn assured, and then gestured to the stairs. "Come on then, before he knocks."

The two rushed downstairs, and Kurt managed to open the door before Sam had even knocked. He looked... perfect. Blonde hair glowing in the sun, a big warm smile, a tight shirt showing off all those muscles. And his eyes were wide, focused on Kurt like he was the only person in the world.

"Well, you two better go before Burt gets out here." Finn said with a polite cough, nudging Kurt forward. "Have him back before curfew."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hudson," Sam said with a small smile, but his eyes never left Kurt as he offered his arm gallantly. Kurt took it, letting himself be led to Sam's car. It wasn't as nice as the navigator but wasn't that part of the charm. He was having his first real teen dating experience and part of that was the boy coming to his house in a slightly run down car, to whisk him off to adventure. It was just the right side of a stereotype for Kurt’s liking. 

Inside the car, Sam turned the radio to a station that was playing pop music, but left it quiet enough to talk. Kurt carefully put his seat-belt on, and then nervously flexed his hands on his knees. 

“So... uh... you’re not allergic to like... paint or anything right?” Sam asked as he started to drive, and Kurt blinked.

“If the intent is to take my paint-balling, I might have a different answer-” 

“No, no way, nothing like that,” Sam assured, offering a bright smile, “Finn said you wouldn’t appreciate something like that for a first date, or probably any date.”

“You’ve been conspiring with my brother then?” Kurt teased lightly, “Getting all the tips and tricks before our date?” 

“I just wanted to make it a good first date,” Sam said, blushing a little, “Finn said you’d like a surprise. But if you want me to tell you-” 

“I’ve just had bad experiences with ‘surprises’ in the past, but I doubt Finn would let you lure me away from home to make me upset,” Kurt assured, and then frowned as he saw Sam’s face fall, “What’s wrong?”

“It just sucks that people have treated you bad in the past. You’re amazing, Kurt. You deserve to be happy.” 

Kurt couldn’t help but grin, “I’m pretty happy right now.” 

Sam glanced at him briefly and grinned too, before a song came on that they both knew and they began humming along to it as they traveled. Kurt was surprised as they pulled into a car park, and approached what appeared to be a pottery store from the outside, but as Sam opened the door, Kurt could instead see that it was some kind of cafe/couples activity event where people were painting pieces of pottery. 

“I see that Finn revealed my secret coffee addiction,” Kurt laughed, as the receptionist led them to one of the tables and allowed them to pick out the pieces they wanted to paint. “This could very well be the perfect first date.” 

“I mean, I appreciate you saying that, but we’ve barely started the date yet,” Sam said, blushing lightly. “I could be terrible company.” 

“That’s fair. How about we say that the concept is very romantic, and we’re waiting on the execution.” Kurt offered, as he finally settled on a delicate cup and saucer. 

“Sounds good,” Sam settled on a teapot, and the two of them collected some paint and aprons before getting to work. They chatted casually as they did so about the music they liked, the TV shows they had seen recently. Sam didn’t seem to know much about the reality shows that Kurt liked, but he kept up with Kurt’s casual gossip relatively well and without it looking like too much of a chore. He instead talked about sci-fi and fantasy shows which Kurt might have once been quick to dismiss as childish boy things, but under this new lens, he found supremely interesting.

And Sam was good at the painting. Not professional but clearly talented, Kurt couldn’t help but get distracted from his own delicate work to watch Sam’s deft fingers painting beautiful designs on the teapot. Sam grinned as he watched Kurt watching him, but not in a mocking way. 

Once their pottery was set to be finished, Sam shuffled a little closer, “I’m glad we’re doing this.” 

“I’m glad too. Honestly, I thought I was going to be 30 before I went on my first date.” Kurt said, blushing under the attention, “And I was right the first time. This has been the perfect date.” 

Sam preened under the compliment, and then slowly reached to take Kurt’s hand. “Is this okay?” 

“More than okay,” Kurt said, his heart thumping in his chest as Sam’s thumb rubbed gently at the back of his hand. “I think we’ve covered all the small talk during the pottery making though. If we’re going to talk whilst we’re waiting, it’ll have to be more personal.” 

“Yeah...” Sam swallowed heavily, and then glanced up at Kurt, “What do you want to know? I’ll tell you anything.” 

“Anything?” Kurt teased, but Sam nodded resolutely. “I don’t know.I just want to know about you. “

“I’ve got two younger siblings, and my mom and dad. I’m dyslexic, and I suck at math. You already know about the all-boys school thing. My mom always says I have a wild imagination... I’m going to need a more specific question for anything else.” Sam finished with a light laugh.

“When did you know you were gay?” Kurt asked quietly, and Sam considered for a moment, concentration tight on his face.

“Honestly? What really made me decide was the first time I saw you perform.” He said after a moment, “You and the Glee Club were singing outside, and I was suddenly like ‘Oh. That’s what I’m into.’” 

“Performers?” Kurt offered, and Sam shrugged noncommittally. “Well I’m glad I’m more impressive than the boys you went to school with before.” 

“Much more impressive,” Sam assured, and then it was time for them to collect their things and head home. Kurt was halfway to the door with his Jacket over his arm and bag in hand when Sam called out. “Kurt, you’ve left your jacket.” 

“I’ve got it right-” Kurt turned, holding up the jacket he had worn in on his hand, but froze on the spot as he recognized the jacket Sam was holding up, “-here.” 

“Hey, I don’t know fashion, so I don’t know why you’d bring both,” Sam laughed, as he moved towards Kurt, slipping the familiar Letterman jacket over his shoulders so it was held on like a cape. “But it’s a cool jacket. You don’t want to lose it.” 

He knew he hadn’t brought it. He remembered in perfect detail deciding whether to wear it or this nice beige trench coat, and putting it in his closet after fiddling with the sleeve for a moment. He hadn’t been wearing it when he left with Sam, and unless Finn had taken it out of the wardrobe, driven over here, and somehow snuck it onto the chair without Kurt realizing, then-

Puck had made a crack about gay voodoo. About how since Tuesday, people had been falling in love with him. Whilst he was certainly overstating the love element, Kurt had got this jacket on Monday evening and worn it to school on tuesday. He had told the guy that football players had a natural charisma... 

No, he was being crazy. It was just a jacket. He must have... brought it with him without realizing? That certainly didn’t sound right, but it was better than a magical, teleporting jacket. He instinctively reached up to tug the lapels tighter around him, and he felt more relaxed. He wasn’t a bad cliche in a teen fantasy book. This was the real world, and in the real world magical jackets didn’t exist.

He let himself be led out to the car and taken home, but he couldn’t focus on what Sam was trying to talk about. His mind kept wandering back to the warmth of the jacket around him, and the impossibility of the situation. It wasn’t until he was at the doorway of his own house that he realized that Sam had stopped talking and was looking at him with concern and nervousness.

“I’m sorry, I...” Kurt shook his head, “I had a great time, Sam. I did.” 

“I did too,” Sam said, a relieved smile slipping into place. “Can we do this again?” 

“I’d like that.” Kurt said, smiling back. “Though I might need a couple of days to recover from this outing.” 

“Well, how about you plan the next date?” Sam suggested, shifting his weight a little. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m treating you like the girl, you know? And I might want to be wooed too.” 

“Well then, I’ll have to put my planning skills to work,” Kurt grinned, and took half a step towards the door, but Sam followed him, “I said I had a great time, but I don’t think I’m going to get away with inviting you in for a drink.” 

“I just thought... you might...” Sam sucked his bottom lip into his mouth nervously for a minute before taking Kurt’s hand and stepping closer, “You know? Perfect first date ends with a kiss on the doorstep.” 

Kurt’s face was suddenly hot and flushed, but he nodded jerkily, stepping in closer. Sam certainly knew what he was doing, his hand moving to cup Kurt’s back as he leaned in the last little bit of distance, and placed a soft kiss against Kurt’s lips. It was magical, and wonderful, and everything Kurt had imagined it would be, and when Sam finally pulled away, Kurt had to remind himself exactly why he couldn’t invite him in.

“You.. should be careful,” Kurt said after a moment, reaching up to put a hand on Sam’s very solid chest, “You kiss me like that again, and maybe our next date will just be back to back kissing.” 

“Oh no,” Sam said, voice deadpan making Kurt laugh. “Alright. I better go before Finn comes out to see what we’re doing.” 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Kurt assured, and stepped back. Sam nodded, and took a step back himself. “This was amazing. Honestly.” 

“The first of many.” Sam assured, and then made his way back to the car. Kurt watched him leave, and only once he was completely gone, did he pull off the jacket and look at it. It was definitely the one from upstairs. There was literally no chance it wasn’t, down to the spot of blood on the collar he hadn’t been able to scrub out. 

He knew Finn was inside waiting to hear about the date, and he wanted to be excited about that. But... the jacket was what was holding his attention, and Kurt felt genuinely a little nervous. 

\---

‘Rayne’s Costuming, Props and Memorabilia’ didn’t exist. It wasn’t on the internet, the mall had no record of a shop called that, and when Kurt took the security guard to the spot where he had seen the shop, there was no empty storefront there. There was literally no space for the shop to exist. The bookshop and the music store were flush against each other, and the way the security guard just happily said that there were worse things than following up on a prank with a nice kid made Kurt’s skin crawl. 

And if it was crawling before, it practically erupted off his body when he got back in the Navigator, to find the jacket in the backseat. 

That was the first time he tried to burn the jacket, in the back garden in one of the metal garbage bins. The Jacket ignited easily enough, and Kurt watched it burn, occasionally poking at it with a branch to ensure it was still there. He waited until all there was was ash, and then he went back inside, to find the jacket hanging with the rest of the family’s coats in the entryway. 

He immediately burnt it again, and it didn’t appear in the entryway again, but when he went upstairs into his room, it was hung on the back of his closet door, almost mocking him. Cutting it up had the same effect, after he attacked it with a pair of scissors he found it hanging on the back of his desk chair, just out of sight from where he had destroyed it.

“My jacket is immortal.” He finally said, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. “I am having the gayest problem in the world.” 

At least school was a more positive experience. Even without wearing the jacket, people were falling over themselves to help him out. He hadn’t touched a door handle all day, he’d received several invitations to hang out, or go to parties, or any of the teenage boy things, that he had had to turn down gently. 

Puck continued to glare from down the hallway at him, which made Kurt very uncomfortable. But it also made him sure he was right. The jacket might be magic, but it wasn’t making people like him. The girls all treat him the same, and Puck seemed entirely unable to stand him. 

He forgot about Karofsky until he stepped out of Glee Club to use the bathroom. He had just finished up and was about to head back when the door opened, and a voice called out. “Hey, Fancy.” 

It felt wrong, and Kurt turned to look at Karofsky, standing in the doorway. “David. Did you need something?” 

“I need you to break up with Evans, Fancy.” Karofsky muttered, moving closer.

“I’m not breaking up with my boyfriend, just because it makes you uncomfortable, Karofsky,” Kurt said, trying to stay confident as he stepped back and to the side. If he could make the other teen circle around, he could dart for the door. 

“Yeah... Uncomfortable,” Karofsky muttered, his attention laser focused on Kurt. “How’d you do it, huh?” 

“How’d I do what, Karofsky?” 

“How’d you make us all gay now,” Karofsky snapped, and jerked forward. Kurt tried to step back, but the other teens' hands closed around the lapels of his jacket and pushed him against the wall. “Don’t try and deny it!”

“I didn’t!” Kurt said, his voice getting higher, “I haven’t made anyone gay, and if I had it certainly wouldn’t be you!”

“You’re running around in that jacket that you didn’t even earn, and suddenly everyone’s in love with you,” Karofsky snarled, stepping in closer, “and everyone’s stepping in and defending you like you’re Jesus.” 

“I feel like a big part of that fairy tale is that at the end nobody defended him,” Kurt said, nervously babbling, as he tried to get free. “And clearly you don’t love me. You’re about to kill me in a bathroom.” 

“I-” Karofsky’s eyes went wide and he froze, “I’m not going to kill you, Kurt.” 

“You’re not? Because this is definitely feeling like the scene in a true crime documentary.” Kurt said, still unable to pry Karofsky’s fingers off him. “And they always find the killer.” 

“I’m not going to kill you,” Karofsky repeated, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “God, how can you be so dumb!”

“I just feel like I’m not getting all the context clues here!” Kurt winced, closing his eyes as tightly as possible, as Karofsky stepped closer again, “I’m sorry!”

“I want you to break up with Evans, so you can be with me.” Karofsky said after a moment, and Kurt finally opened one of his eyes to look at Karofsky, “I’ve- jesus, Hummel. I’ve had a crush on you for the past year. And the idea of you with someone else is literally killing me.” 

Kurt gaped, trying to find something to say. “I didn’t know.” 

Karofsky moved as if to say something, or maybe lean in, but before he could the door to the bathroom opened, and Finn’s voice called out for Kurt. Karofsky immediately stepped away, his face red and his eyes terrified, before he turned and ran from the room.

Kurt could do nothing but slowly sink to the ground and try to absorb the new information.

\---

Finn was obviously worried about what happened with Karofsky. The others were too, even as some of the guys girlfriends side eyed the sheer amount of attention and physical affection the boys were laying on Kurt. He didn’t really like it either, but the one time he had removed Artie’s hand from his knee, Artie had given him a look as though he had just kicked a puppy. Tina was conspicuously absent, and Kurt hadn’t been able to reach her all day. 

Puck also looked concerned, but from the other side of the room and only when Kurt didn’t look his way. When he did, Puck would scowl at him, and move his attention elsewhere. Puck might be his only opportunity for a reasonable ally in this situation who wouldn’t just dismiss him as insane, but on the other hand he had implied that Kurt was choosing to do this with the jacket. 

And he couldn’t deny that the jacket was doing something now. Even in a world where Karofsky was gay before, he would never have told Kurt. He would have just bullied him forever until something major changed. So Kurt had to find out what he could about the jacket.

Or at least that was the plan until he left the school and saw a familiar figure leaning against the Navigator.

“You know, for most people, I would be shouting about them leaning on my baby,” Kurt called as he approached, and he saw the way that his words jolted through Mike’s body, as the other teen straightened up immediately. “But for the sake of the Glee Club, I’ll let it go this once.” 

“Very magnanimous of you,” Mike said with a small smile, looking down and scuffing his feet on the floor.

“Well, it’s entirely because I’d hate to have to kill one of the only boys at this school who knows what that word means,” Kurt laughed, and Mike looked up, a bright smile slipping across his face for a moment before it slipped away. “Are you... okay?”

“I will be,” Mike said after a moment, letting out a soft sigh. “I’ve just had to have a lot of tough conversations today.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kurt frowned, closing the distance and putting his hand on Mike’s shoulder gently, “how can I help? I can call Tina-” 

“Please, don’t.” Mike shook his head sharply, reaching across and gently covering Kurt’s hand with his own, as though the contact was the only thing keeping him stable. “I... don’t think it’d be fair to talk to her right now.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Kurt asked gently, “Maybe I can help.” 

“You can help, but you can’t help with that.” Mike shrugged, his hand curling around Kurt’s slowly, until they were almost holding hands. “I... broke up with Tina.”

“Oh,” A thousand questions burst into Kurt’s head, and without thinking he went with the most obvious one. “Why? I mean- I don’t mean to pry...” 

“It’s okay, Kurt,” Mike said with a small smile, “I... It wasn’t fair to her. Tina is an amazing person, she’s funny and smart, and down to earth. I really thought I was in love with her.” 

“I thought you two were too,” Kurt said softly, pulling his hand away. Mike’s grip tightened for half a second, but he let it go without complaint. 

“I guess.... Hindsight is 20/20. I’ve always loved to dance, you know? It was the reason I joined the Glee Club, seeing you out on the field just... being yourself made me realize I could be myself too.”

“It’s nice that you see it that way, but I think it was always a part of you, Mike.” Kurt assured, “I can’t imagine you as anything other than a performer now, it clearly makes you so happy.” 

“But I’m realising it wasn’t just the dancing,” Mike insisted softly, “I mean, you’re right. This probably was inside me all along, and I’ve just reached a point where I can recognize it better, you know?” 

“I-” Kurt paused, and tried to work out what he meant, “I don’t think I’m following.” 

“Kurt, I broke up with Tina because it wasn’t fair to keep leading her on.” Mike said, and slowly reached out to take Kurt’s hand again. “She’ll always mean a lot to me, but... I realized that I’ve fallen in love with you.” 

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no.  _

“Mike, that’s very sweet,” Kurt said, with a nervous laugh, gently trying to extricate his hand from the slowly tightening grip, “but I don’t think you’re in love with me. You love Tina, remember?” 

“Tina’s not the one I’ve been dreaming about, Kurt.” Mike insisted, stepping closer, “I told my parents this morning, and they said I was being ridiculous, but... I could see us working in a really beautiful way. We could move to New York together. I could teach dance classes, and you could teach singing lessons. We’d put on community theater shows until you get your big Broadway break, and we’d show people that it’s alright to be who you are. My parents won’t support this, but the two of us together, we’d be unstoppable. We don’t need anyone but us.”

The grip on his hand was just this side of painful, and Kurt’s blood had run cold at the utterly romantic and dreamy look in Mike’s eyes. “That’s a lovely thought, Mike, but you could have that with Tina too.” 

“I don’t want Tina, Kurt. I want you.” Mike almost snapped, and Kurt flinched as Mike’s grip finally stepped over the line into rough. Mike immediately realized and let go of the hand, but instead reached up to cup Kurt’s shoulders. “I know I’m not your usual type. I’m not as broad as Finn or Sam, and I don’t really pull of the cute but dumb thing. But I’d do anything for you. Anything.”

Kurt took a deep breath, his eyes glancing around the car park for any kind of help, but there was no-one in sight. “Mike.... I’m sorry. But I don’t feel that way about you.” 

The heartbreak on Mike’s face was almost too much for Kurt to bear, but the other teen quickly schooled his face to neutral. “It’s okay Kurt, I don’t want you to feel bad about that. I mean, my feelings changed, so yours might too. So I’m willing to wait until you’re ready.” 

“Or you could go back to Tina. She’s probably devastated,” Kurt tried to gently prompt, stepping out of Mike’s grip. 

“That wouldn’t be fair to her. I can’t love her the way I love you.” Mike said softly, reaching down next to the Navigator and picking up his bag. “I know you’ve got a lot of options Kurt. But I’m going to wait for you, because you’re worth waiting for and I know that in the end you’ll realize I can offer you more than them.” 

And with that, he turned and left. Kurt slipped into the Navigator quickly. The football jacket sat mockingly on the passenger seat, and Kurt tried to cover it with his bag as he pulled out his phone and dialed Tina’s number on instinct. She must be devastated, and Kurt should be there for his friend.

“You’ve got some nerve calling her!” A sharp voice cut him off as soon as the phone connected, and it took Kurt half a moment to realize that it was Mercedes. “What’ve you done?!”

“I haven’t done anything!” He insisted, glancing back at the jacket. “I told Mike that I wasn’t interested. I told him he loves Tina. He was never... He hadn’t-” 

“Leave Tina alone, Kurt,” Mercedes hissed, “And stop whatever you’re doing! I don’t care if it’s a performance piece you’ve roped everyone into, or a prank, or drugs. It isn’t funny, you’re ruining people’s lives!”

“I-” The phone cut off before he could finish “-don’t know how.”

He drove home in silence, and spends several hours in his room ignoring the way that his phone keeps lighting up with new messages for as long as possible. He had no plan, the shop was gone, and he was pretty sure all the girls hated him. 

There was still one person who hadn’t been affected yet. 

_ Can you come over? You were right. I need help. _

\---

**_I’m outside. Come meet me._ **

Kurt glanced at the message for a long time, before making a polite exit from the meal he was eating with Finn and their parents. He slipped out of the front door, and quickly spotted Puck leaning against a tree further down the road. The other boy didn’t look up until Kurt was practically already there, and then he sneered contemptuously. “So, what made you feel actually guilty about this?” 

“I need you to understand,” Kurt said softly, rubbing his face, “I genuinely didn’t realize I was doing it at first. It was just a jacket! I bought a dumb jacket from the mall, for a costume. And when people started treating me nice, I...”

“I’m not here to be your absolution,” Puck muttered, kicking off the tree. “Let’s burn it.” 

“I’ve tried. It just comes back. If I leave it at home, it appears on my seat, or in my car. I’ve cut it up, I’ve burnt it, I can’t get rid of it!”

Puck’s eyes narrowed, as if searching Kurt for any kind of lie. “Why would you burn it?”

“Because...” Kurt wanted to say that he didn’t want to force people to be his friend, but that wasn’t quite right. He’d been happy when people were just being nice to him. It had been nice to not be afraid all the time. “Because it’s getting worse. Mike broke up with Tina to try and be with me. Karofsky practically attacked me in the bathroom. You have to know how to stop this!”

“Why do I?” Puck asked, narrowing his eyes, “I’ve never mind controlled anyone before.”

“Because it’s clearly not affecting you!” Kurt insisted, “So... what is it? A tattoo? Is your nipple ring made out of some magic metal that deflects mind control? What?”

Puck stared at him for a long moment, and then let out a loud bark of laughter. “God, Hummel, Seriously?” 

“I’m desperate, Puck! Is it the mohawk? I’ll look terrible but if that’s what's going to save people-” 

“I’m not immune, you idiot!” Puck snapped, his hand flashing out to grab Kurt’s hand. “There’s a big part of my brain that’s telling me to push you against that tree and make out with you until your legs can’t hold you up. But I’m used to thinking about chicks like that, so I’m not doing it.” 

Kurt froze, his mind immediately bringing to mind the idea of Puck doing that, and it wasn’t exactly a terrible image until he realized that Puck clearly didn’t want to do it. But Puck also didn’t know how to stop it. “I... Oh god, I don’t know what to do.”

“Well lucky for your dumb ass, I’ve been researching.” Puck muttered, pulling a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. “Whilst I was looking for magic jackets that turn people gay, which let me tell you, was not a helpful search, I found there’s a guy at Dalton who calls himself a Curse Breaker.”

“Dalton?” Kurt frowned, “Where’s that?”

“It’s like a gay Hogwarts,” Puck waved off Kurt’s question. “So, he’s our best lead, right?”

“Right, yeah,” Kurt nodded, because it was better than any idea he had. “So we’ll drive to... Dalton, and speak to this... Curse Breaker guy, to fix a magic jacket that makes everyone fall in love with me.” 

“When you say it like that, it sounds insane.” Puck grunted, and then gestured, “We going now?”

“... No.” Kurt shook his head, “After school tomorrow. It’s already dark, and I’d have to explain it to everyone. I’ll just say that I’m going with one of my friends to the mall.”

“Fine. But if you get murdered overnight by someone, that’s on you.” Puck muttered, stepping away. “I’ll be in your Navigator after school.” 

“You mean, by my Navigator, right?” Kurt called out, but Puck didn’t respond. Kurt sighed and headed back to the house, feigning a headache before going upstairs.

He was barely surprised when after Burt and Carole went to sleep there was a hesitant knock on the door, and Finn appeared with warm milk. “Can we talk?” Finn asked, and Kurt nodded, shifting over on the bed so that Finn could sit down. “So... I heard what really happened with Karofsky today.”

“Finn... don’t worry about that.” Kurt assured, taking the drink and sipping it as Finn made himself comfortable. “Honestly. I’m... going to fix that as soon as I can.” 

“Me and Sam already took care of it,” Finn said softly, if a little intensely. “Karofsky won’t bother you again. And Rachel told me that Mike broke up with Tina to try to be with you. And I saw Puck out of the window. Sam’s taken you on a date... so... everyone is making these big swings, right?”

“I don’t want them to, Finn.” Kurt said, sighing as exhaustion began to set in. “I’m happy with Sam.” 

“But why?” Finn said after a moment, shuffling closer. “Seriously, Sam is like... me 2.0. You deserve better than that.” 

“I’ll agree that Sam and you have a lot of similarities, but it’s not unusual for people to have a type.” Kurt sighed, “And since I moved on from you-” 

“But why did you move on from me?” Finn asked, his voice gentle. “Is Sam just... filling a hole in your life?” 

“I moved on from you, because you’re my step-brother, Finn. My straight step-brother.” 

“Well-” Finn frowned in concentration for a moment, and then put his glass to one side, before diving forward. Kurt almost lost his grip on the milk, only turning his head to the side enough to avoid the way-too-much tongue that Finn tried to slip him. 

“Finn! Finn, get off!” He managed to get a little distance between then, and Finn lent back, his eyes shining with hope that made Kurt’s stomach roll. “Finn, no. I’m sorry, but that’s not happening.” 

“But why, Kurt? I can be gay for you. I love you more than anything.” Finn insisted, his heartbreak evident across his face.

“You love me as a brother, Finn! We’re step brothers. And we’re always going to be step-brothers, and I’m not going to be in a relationship with my step-brother.” Kurt stressed the word each time, and watched Finn’s face turn more and more reserved. “Do you understand?” 

“I... I understand.” Finn nodded, and he quickly stood up. “I’m sorry, Kurt. I’ll fix this.” 

“You don’t need to fix anything.” Kurt rubbed his face again, feeling the stress there and the gross damp spot Finn had left. “We’re both tired. We’ll forget about this in the morning.” 

“Don’t tell Sam,” Finn said, suddenly turning around to Kurt with wide eyes, “Don’t tell anyone.” 

“I’m not going to tell anyone.” Kurt assured, feeling physically ill but doing his best not to show it. “This was just a mistake, and we’re going to laugh about it in a couple of days, okay?” 

Finn nodded once, and then the door closed. Kurt immediately rushed to the bathroom to scrub at his teeth and face again. 

Whatever happened, it needed to be fixed by tomorrow.

\---

Puck was exactly where he had said he would be, which was to say that somehow Puck had broken into the Navigator without smashing the windows. Kurt pointedly didn’t ask any questions as he slipped into the front seat and started the engine. “Do you know where we’re going?” 

“I’ve got a map app on my phone,” Puck muttered, “Did you see Mike today?”

It was impossible for Kurt to not see Mike. He was always there, just out of Kurt’s direct line of sight, looking like Kurt was stabbing him through the heart just for existing. Every guy was just... there, all the time, and Kurt wanted to vomit when he thought about why they were there. He’d never intended for this to happen. He’d just enjoyed people being his friend.

“I don’t want to talk about school, I just want to fix this.” Kurt snapped, as the guilt hit him again. “Are we going or not?” 

“Fine.” Puck put the phone in the little dashboard holder, with the map up. Kurt didn’t even bother to turn the radio on, and the two traveled in silence until they arrived at their destination. 

The building was beautiful, like a medieval castle in modern day Ohio. There were boys milling around everywhere, in smart jackets and ties, and Kurt held his breath for a long moment as he watched them having fun. 

“You’d hate it here,” Puck said after a moment, grabbing his phone.

“I beg your pardon?” Kurt glanced over, “Look at them, they’re great-”

“They’re wearing their uniforms outside. I bet they get told off if they wear anything other than their uniform on the school grounds, and there are dorms over there,” He gestured to another building. “You’d choke on all the... what’s the word, conformity.” 

“Maybe it’d be nice not to have to put so much effort in all the time.” Kurt muttered, tilting his head. “To not be bullied for how I dress.” 

“I’m telling you now, you’d make it through like... half a school year before you were ripping your hair out,” Puck muttered, “You wear awesome clothes. You shouldn’t throw that away.” 

“Are we going to sit here talking about the school or are we going to find your curse breaker?” Kurt huffed, opening his car door and stepping out. Puck followed and the two stood awkwardly, “Where is he?” 

“I’ve got a dorm room number,” Puck gestured with the paper again, “We’ll just go and knock on the door.” 

“And hope he’s inside?” Kurt scoffed, “We should go talk to someone, ask them who stays in that Dorm.” 

“Nobody is just going to tell a couple of public school kids whose room that is, and introduce us,” Puck snapped, and Kurt rolled his eyes, turning away from Kurt.

His eyes fell on the jacket in the backseat, and although there was an instant frustration in seeing it, Kurt couldn’t resist the sudden spark of inspiration. “You’re right. None of these gentlemen are going to give you the time of day.” He said imperiously as he moved to the back seats and opened the door.

“Hummel, what’re you doing?” Puck’s voice was low and dangerous, and Kurt made sure he didn’t react to the tone. Puck always capitalized on the fear he caused after all. “You can’t be seriously-” 

“We need to find your magical curse breaking genius to get rid of the jacket. If using the jacket makes that happen quicker, and you ensure I don’t overstep any lines, then I’m going to use it.” Kurt said, pulling it out and slipping it on. There was the familiar tickle of static, or perhaps that was some kind of magical energy, Kurt couldn’t be sure. 

“Choosing to use it oversteps a line, Hummel,” Puck’s eyes narrowed, “You’re choosing to do this-” 

“To stop it,” Kurt snapped back, and before Puck could argue further, he was already walking at a pace to the nearest grouping of boys. He knew the moment they had seen him, by the way one of them, a taller blonde, straightened up, his jaw dropping. It was definitely just the jacket, but it sent a sharp pleasant sensation through Kurt’s body. His friends jokingly tried to pull their attention away from Kurt, but they were staring too as Kurt approached. “Well, hello there.” Kurt said when he got close enough that he didn’t have to shout. “This is Dalton, right?” 

“Yes!” The boy who was most obviously gay stepped forward, offering his hand, “Jeff. Is me. Hi.” 

“Hi, Jeff,” Kurt felt his grin grow, “I don’t want to take too much of your time?” 

“You couldn’t,” Jeff swallowed heavily, “Are you... I mean, how can I help?”

“I’m supposed to meet someone, but I only took down their room number?” Kurt sighed a little too dramatically, but the three boys ahead of him certainly didn’t seem to notice as they surged forward a little. 

“We can totally help,” Jeff said with a bright smile, “We know everyone on campus. We’re in the Warblers, we’re... kind of a big deal.” He added the last bit with a little bit of swagger, but Kurt could see that the way he paused after waiting to see how Kurt reacted.

“The Warblers?” He asked politely, “Is that some illicit secret society?” 

“We’re a show choir,” One of the other boys added, “I bet you’d be a great singer, your voice has an amazing melodic quality.” 

“I do sing in my free time,” Kurt grinned as the boys all straightened up, but then he heard a polite cough from behind them and turned to see Puck staring at him. “But it seems we’re in a rush.” 

“Is this your... Boyfriend?” Jeff asked, his smile fading a little. Kurt could see him becoming a little more guarded, and so he let out a light little laugh, slipping his arm into Puck’s. 

“No, we’re brothers! Can’t you see the resemblance.” He said, trying to ignore the way that Puck tensed up when he was touched.

“Step brothers. My mom, his dad.” Puck ground out with barely a moment thought, “Gotta get home before your dad worries where you are.” 

“He’s right, but I’m sorry about his dour attitude,” Kurt leaned towards Jeff, lowering his voice, “If we’re too late, I doubt my dad would let me drive up here again.” 

“Well, let’s get you sorted, and maybe swap numbers?” Jeff said, with a smaller smile, his eyes jerking to Puck briefly before returning to Kurt. “Maybe you could come to one of our rehearsals?” 

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” Kurt nodded, and then jabbed Puck in the ribs with his elbow. “Do you have the room number?”

Puck rattled it off, the edge to his voice making Jeff’s eyes narrow, but then he glanced back at Kurt and fell back under the spell of the Jacket.

“Yeah, I’ll show you there. I know how to sneak people in and out of the dorms,” the blonde winked at Kurt and then frowned when Puck made a rough noise in his throat. He waved goodbye to his friends and quickly led Kurt and Puck around the building to a small fire escape that he scaled easily. Kurt followed shortly after, and Jeff opened the fire door easily. “This is Wes’ room. He said he was coming back after practice. Do you want me to stick around?”

“No.” Puck snapped, and Jeff took a half step back.

“I think this is a more private matter. I’ll give Wes my number to give you,” Kurt said politely, and the blonde nodded sharply before fleeing down the hallway. “There was no need to be so rude.” 

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” Puck muttered, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, “We’re here. Take it off.” 

“Fine,” Kurt scoffed, and slowly removed it, folding it over his arm neatly. “Are you going to knock, or am I doing everything?”

Puck glared for another moment, before slamming his fist twice against the door. There was movement from inside, and then the door opened a few inches, stopped short by a chain. Someone glanced through, a boy with asian features and a distrustful look. “Can I help you?” 

“Yeah, I found this online.” Puck grunted, thrusting a piece of paper into the gap. The guy inside took a half-step back but after a moment, took the paper and read it, before he leaned into the crack again and glanced them over. Kurt saw the moment he noticed the jacket, because he let out a sigh of frustration.

“Come in then,” the boy said, closing the door and taking the chain off, before opening it a little again. Kurt slid the door open and was several feet into the room with Puck before he realized that ‘Wes’ was standing on the opposite side of the room holding a crossbow. 

“Uh-” Kurt swallowed heavily, freezing on the spot. “That’s... unnecessary?” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” ‘Wes’ muttered, gesturing to the door. “Close it.”

Puck took a deep breath, and then knocked the door shut with his foot. “We need your help-”

“And if you are innocents, I will help you.” Wes said, gesturing to his desk. “There are two vials in the top draw. You both need to put some of your hair in the vial, and then pour a bit on your skin. Nice and simple. Just to make sure.” 

“Sure. And then you’ll put down the crossbow?” Puck said casually, moving to the desk and pulling it open, retrieving the equipment mentioned. Kurt watched him snip a little of the mohawk off with a pair of scissors before dropping it into the vial. He swirled it for a moment, before tipping a little on his hand. Wes watched for a moment and then nodded sharply before turning to Kurt.

“I don’t know what’s-” Kurt started to speak, but the crossbow shifted to aim more pointedly at him. “Fine! Fine, I’m doing it!”

Puck offered the scissors carefully, and Kurt snipped the smallest possible amount of hair that he could, and carefully put it into the vial. Pouring it over his skin tingled, but there was no visible effect and Wes nodded slowly, lowering the crossbow. 

“Fine. I’m sorry for the over caution, but there are forces at work that require such scrutiny.” The teen gestured to a pair of chairs, “Now where did you come across an enchanted jacket?”

“I...” Kurt glanced at the jacket and then at the chairs, before moving to sit down. “I didn’t know what it was. There was a shop at the mall. Rayne’s Costuming, Props and Memorabilia.” 

“So he’s back at it again,” Wes grumbled, rubbing his forehead, “Continue, please.” 

“It was just to be part of a costume for a performance piece. But then... people started being nicer to me. Treating me like a person instead of something to be beaten up.” Kurt muttered, trying not to look at Puck. “Puck was the first to make the connection that something was going on. I kept denying it, because... it was nice. I was happy, and nobody was hurt. But it keeps getting more and more intense, and I don’t want that. My best friend's boyfriend broke up with her to have a chance with me.” 

“Well at least you’ve got someone looking out for you,” Wes glanced to Puck with a inquisitive look, before turning back to Kurt “This kind of magic is ultimately very addictive. I imagine you’ve tried to be rid of the item a few times?”

“I burnt it, I cut it up,” Kurt gestured to it, “I’ve left it behind, and it just reappears next to me.” 

“Well, if you’re serious about getting rid of it, I have some supplies that could help.” Wes reached into his closet, and rummaged around for a few minutes before returning with a bag that he handed to Puck. “You’ll need to do the ritual at your home,where the jacket has spent the most time. It’s very simple. No magical aptitude required.” 

“Do you want paying?” Puck frowned, slipping the bag over his shoulder. “How does this work?”

“Think of it as community service,” Wes gestured dismissively, “Best to nip it in the bud before someone gets murdered.” 

“Murdered?” Kurt’s voice shot up a whole octave, and Wes glared at him.

“Usually a murder suicide when someone realizes that it’s the only way to be with the wearer forever. I’d check in with those people who have spent the most time in close contact with you whilst wearing it.” 

Kurt nodded jerkily, straightening his back. “But when we do this, everything’ll go back to normal?” 

“People are very good at self-justifying,” Wes shrugged, “The two of you will likely hold onto the truth the longest, but the people who don’t know about the jacket and it’s power will come to think of it as a passing phase, a brief aberration.” 

Puck nodded and Kurt let out a relieved breath. It was a weight off his shoulders that things would go back to normal. He wouldn’t have to worry about Mike, or Karofsky or any of Finn’s confusion.

“Well, I have to prepare for Sectionals. You’ll see yourself out?” Wes gestured to the door and Kurt immediately ducked for it unwilling to risk the chance that the other teenager would change his mind about the crossbow, Puck following more casually behind

“Okay, so... distance and time. Who do we need to worry about,” Puck muttered as they finally escaped the halls of the private school, and Kurt was very aware of the boys who were watching them from the window. 

“It’s the Glee Club, right?” Kurt asked nervously. “They’re the people I spend the most time with. Artie and I aren’t close friends, and we don’t even talk much in the rehearsals. You’ve got the whole will of steel thing going on. So... Sam and Mike?” 

“Mike’s heartbroken, but he’s sure that he’s going to wait for you. Sam’s basically planning your wedding,” Puck ticked the members off on his fingers, and then paused, “Wait, what about Finn?” 

“I...” Kurt swallowed heavily, “Finn is...” 

“Dude-” Puck huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “please tell me you haven’t done anything creepy, I mean, I know you used to have a crush-” 

“No! Gross!” Kurt insisted, “He’s my stepbrother, Puck!”

“But he’s obviously not immune! He’s been following you around like a lost puppy, and working with Sam,” Puck grabbed Kurt’s wrist, “And you literally share a house with him. He’s around you all the time.” 

“He’s just being nice. Supportive of me and Sam,” Kurt muttered and then winced when Puck gave him a pointed look, “Fine! I’ll tell you but you’re not allowed to be an asshole when this is all fixed.” 

“Kurt, nobody is gonna have any right to be an asshole to anyone but you,” Puck growled, “Now spill.” 

“Finn tried to kiss me yesterday!” Kurt shuddered at the memory, “But I made it clear that, as long as we are step brothers, that can not happen.”

Puck froze, and then his grip tightened, “You said exactly that?”

“Puck, you’re hurting me,” Kurt hissed, trying to pry the fingers away from his wrist.

“You said, as long as you are step brothers nothing can happen?” Puck insisted, and Kurt could see panic written across his face. He nodded carefully, and Puck practically flung the hand away. “Where are Burt and Carole?” 

“They should be getting home soon. My dad wanted to go to a car show, and Carole went with him. Why? What’s wrong?” 

“We need to go, now.” Puck turned and practically sprinted for the car park. Kurt took chase after him, but he was barely able to keep pace as Puck muttered to himself, “We’ve got to stop him.” 

“Stop him from doing what?” Kurt managed to gasp out as they finally reached the navigator.” 

“Think about it Kurt! The Glee Club knew you were upset about the Karofsky thing, and I bet you didn’t even notice he wasn’t at school today. That’s because he got his arm broke, and I don’t buy the ‘accident’ explanation. You’re upset about not getting solos and suddenly Sectionals is set to be the Kurt Hummel experience!” Puck gestured around, “People are literally fighting each other over you, and that's just the people who’ve seen you for maybe 40 hours tops. Finn has been living with you for a week and a half, none stop. He sleeps like... two rooms away from you. He’s the most affected person you know of, and you just told him that the reason you can’t be with him is that your dad and Carole are dating!”

Kurt’s felt the color drain from his cheeks, “What’re you implying, Puck?”

“If you’re lucky, he’s just intending to break them up. But he’s probably too far gone for that. So we need to get back to your house before he murders them both, and then probably goes after Sam.” 

Kurt’s hands were shaking as he tried to dig out the keys and it was obvious by the time that he got them out, that it wasn’t going to be safe for him to drive. It was easy to pass them to Puck and slip into the passengers seat, as his mind whirled over the possibilities. Before he knew it, they were halfway back to Lima, and an idea sparked in his head. “We should call Sam.” 

“Kurt, we’re not calling your boyfriend-” 

“No, listen. Finn is bigger than you, and if he’s as far gone as you say he’s not going to be holding back.” Kurt snapped, “Sam is almost definitely the second most affected person, but if I call him, and tell him I’m worried about Finn and need him secured safely with as little injury as possible, then he’s going to do what I say to make me happy, right?”

Puck glared out of the window for a few moments, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. “And it’s not because you like him?”

“Puck, I’m not thinking about anyone like that right now!” Kurt’s voice was getting higher, “I just need to solve this before I lose my entire family, and I’m obviously not going to be any help physically restraining Finn Hudson!”

“Then fucking call him, Kurt!” Puck slammed his hand on the wheel, Kurt shot off the message quickly to ask Sam to meet them, as Puck muttered under his breath, “At least then, they’ll both be where I can watch them.”

Kurt flinched, and looked at the Puck’s tight jaw and the veins on the side of his head. It looked like it was physically hurting him to say the words, and there was a shock of concern through his body. “Puck... How’s that Iron Will doing?”

“Not great, Hummel.” Puck growled, “It’s fine. I’m going to be fine. We’re gonna stop anyone doing any crazy shit, destroy that Jacket once and for all, and then-” He stopped and turned onto another street. “Then we’re gonna see where all the chips fall.” 

“Right,” Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry.” 

“Shut up, Hummel. You can’t trust anything I say, or anything I agree to, because I might be saying it just to make you like me. So I can’t accept your dumb-ass apology right now, because it wouldn’t mean anything.”

Kurt sighed, and turned to look out of the window to avoid further questions. He could see the jacket out of the corner of his eye in the backseat, almost mocking him with it’s closeness. He had to hope that Wes’ ritual would help, would destroy the jacket for good. Because otherwise... 

There was no other option.

Sam was reliably waiting outside the house when Kurt and Puck pulled up, and more importantly, there was no sign of his dad’s ride. Kurt watched the flash of anger cross Sam’s face as he saw Puck climb out of the driver’s side, that smoothed into a sweet smile when he realized Kurt could see him too. “Hey, you said it was important?” He said, stepping up to Kurt and sliding an arm possessively around his waist. Puck was staring at the arm, his teeth practically sanding themselves down. Kurt wanted nothing more than to step away from Sam and defuse the situation but as he started to, Puck jerked his head sharply in a negative.

“I think... Finn... is taking drugs.” Kurt said after a moment, realizing he was going to have to come up with the explanation that wasn’t to do with lies. “Again. We told you about that time with Mr. Shuester’s ex-wife, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam’s brow furrowed in concern, “I didn’t realize it was an ongoing problem.” 

“We didn’t either. But then last night, he said some things... I know that the two of you are close friends now, but I think he’s going to hurt himself, or someone else.” Kurt said, glancing to Puck who nodded sharply. “So... I called Puck and you to come and help me restrain him. So that we can get the drugs out of his system, before Burt and Carole find out. But no matter what, we can’t hurt him, because he’s my brother, okay?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Sam nodded, finally pulling the hand away from Kurt’s hips and standing a little taller. It’d almost be the perfect image of a modern knight in shining armor, if it wasn’t for the acrid aftertaste of the thought that... Kurt didn’t know if this was Sam, if he really was this honorable and loyal, or if it was a facade that Sam had created to make Kurt like him due to the Jacket. “Just stay behind me, okay?” Sam added after a moment, and looked towards Puck with a less friendly look.

“We should hurry up, before the parents get home.” Puck grumbled, Sam nodded his assent, and the two quickly made their way up towards the house, Kurt followed close behind, noting that Puck still had a hold of his keys, and was the one to quietly unlock the door.

The door creaked open like every bad horror movie, and the three of them made their way inside. Music was playing tinnily from the kitchen area, and Sam was the first to enter. 

As such, Sam was the first one to be clobbered over the head with a rolling pin. Kurt let out a shriek of panic as he watched the blonde just slump to the ground in one jerky motion, as Finn stepped into view, holding the rolling pin in one hand as he stared owlishly. “I... didn’t mean to do that yet. I thought it-” 

Puck didn’t let him finish the thought, tackling Finn around the midsection and sending him sprawling out against the kitchen floor, sending chairs flying everywhere. The rolling pin clattered across the ground, but Finn was still slamming his fists into Puck’s back letting out a roar of fury, as Puck tried desperately to hold him down. 

“Kurt! Help!” 

He couldn’t work out who had yelled, if it was Finn or Puck, but instead, he staggered towards Sam. The other boy was blinking back at him, obviously dazed, but Kurt couldn’t find any blood as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. “Just lie there Sam. Don’t move, you- Oh god, you might have a brain injury or-” 

“Kurt!”

That was definitely Puck’s voice, and then there was a solid thunk. Kurt spun around to face the melee, but Puck was laying on his side groaning, as Finn threw away the broken chair leg he was holding.

“Kurt... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to see me like this,” He said, a nervous smile pulling at his lips. “I know it scares you when I get angry. Even if you said it was thrilling that time, remember?” 

“Oh god-” Kurt took a step back over Sam, as Finn continued to approach.

“I wasn’t going to hurt your dad, Kurt. Not really. I was just going to make him see that it’s more important that we’re together. I did the research, and if mom and Burt get a divorce, then we can get married.” Finn insisted, stepping ever closer with a wide grin, “I was just going to scare them, and then... I mean, I would have convinced you to get rid of Sam. I know you like him, but you loved me first, and I’d do anything for you Kurt.” 

“Finn, you don’t mean that. You loved Quinn and Rachel, remember?” Kurt said as Finn stepped over Sam. “You don’t love me.”

“I do, Kurt.” Finn snapped, “And if you can’t see that, then I’m going to have to convince you! You always wanted to go to New York, so I’ll take you to New York, and we’ll just stay together until you love me too! I’ll make you love me!”

Kurt’s back hit the couch, and he knew that he’d never outrun Finn to the front door. Finn paused a few steps away, and then surged forward like he was about to maul Kurt’s face with his own face.

Sue Sylvester had been an excellent coach for many reasons, and a terrible one for many many more, but one of the things that had always stuck with Kurt was how she was worried about the Cheerios being accosted. She couldn’t be everywhere at once after all. Kurt remembered one practice that had morphed into a self defense class. All about using your opponent's weight against them, and how to get away.

Kurt also remembered how he had gotten into this situation. And that was the instinct that maybe saved him in that moment. With the precision that had made him very briefly the wunderkind of the McKinley High football team, Kurt’s leg slammed up in a sharp, almost elegant move. 

Finn went down like a sack of potatoes, holding his junk like Kurt had stabbed it. Kurt was vaguely aware of Puck staggering to his feet in the background, but as Finn reached out again, much more feebly, Kurt reacted the only way he could think of, and kicked Finn again in the ribs, making him curl up on himself.

“Easy, Hummel,” Puck said, his voice surprisingly nervous as he approached, “You got him. I doubt he’s getting up for a few minutes.” 

The panic slowly deflated from where it had been overwhelming Kurt, and he fell back against the sofa. “We need to get him tied up in my room. We need to get rid of the broken chair. We need to make sure Sam’s alright.” 

“Fine.” Sam groaned out, finally struggling to his feet, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” 

“Let's check after we’re sure that Finn isn’t going to attack us again.” Puck said carefully, moving to force Finn upright. Sam moved to help, “You deal with the chairs. We’ll tie him up.” 

“Right... right...” Kurt nodded slowly, letting out a long breath. “Okay, we can do this.” 

\---

The chairs were explained as the result of Sam and Puck horsing around and getting hurt. Burt wasn’t happy, but Carole rolled her eyes at their teen hi-jinks and checked their injuries. According to the lie they had spun, Finn had gone to see Mike for the evening, to try and get him and Tina back together.

Finn himself was furiously fighting his binds in Kurt’s closet, trying to make his frustration known past the bright red ball-gag and the two or three scarfs around his mouth. It was clear that Sam and Puck both had opinions about the ball-gag, and that they didn’t believe the truth, that Tina had bought it as a gag-gift for a future boyfriend of Kurt’s so that they’d be able to actually talk in a conversation.

Right now, they had returned to Kurt’s room, claiming that they were playing video games, Burt allowing the door to be shut because Puck was acting as chaperone. Instead, they were using the time to try and answer the dozen or so questions that Sam had.

“So, you’re saying that this jacket has magical powers?” Sam said, his hand twitching towards the fabric as they all sat in a triangle, the jacket in the center, with Finn watching with seething hatred. “To make guys fall in love with you?” 

“I didn’t know that when I bought it. It was just part of a costume,” Kurt insisted, “and then everyone just started being nicer to me. After two years of constant bullying, I wasn’t going to question it.” 

“It’s still fucked up,” Puck grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Kurt, “You shouldn’t mess with people’s minds, dude.” 

“Okay, so... Mike breaking up with his girlfriend, Finn trying to kill me... that was because of this jacket?” Sam frowned, pulling his hand back from the fabric, “Why haven’t you gotten rid of it?”

“It’s not that easy,” Kurt sighed, “I’ve thrown it away, burnt it, thrown it into the garbage disposal-” 

“It just keeps coming back. So we went to gay Hogwarts-” 

“-Dalton Academy-”

“-and found a guy who gave us some voodoo ritual to destroy it properly,” Puck said, gesturing to the bag he had brought from the car whilst Kurt distracted Burt and Carole. “We do this ritual, and everything goes back to normal.” 

“And you’ll still be my boyfriend, right?” Sam said suddenly, his hand suddenly shooting out to cling to Kurt’s own. “You’re not going to undo that?” 

“I-” Kurt glanced to Puck in a panic, who was glaring at Sam. 

“If it’s real, sure.” Puck finally said after a moment, squaring his shoulders a little, “If you really love Kurt, and it isn’t just the jacket making you feel that way, you’re going to be cutest fucking power couple in all of Ohio.”

“It is real,” Sam insisted, his grip tight on Kurt’s hand. “It is.” 

“I know it is,” Kurt assured, even if the words felt hollow inside. This wasn’t love at the moment, this was desperation and panic. “Once we do the ritual, you won’t have to fight with everyone to keep me either. We’re saving everyone else.” 

That seemed to calm Sam down and he let go of Kurt’s hand, glancing over at Finn who had begun thrashing again. “Okay, what do we need to do?”

“So the ritual says we need to follow this diagram,” Puck held up a print out of some strange circles and glyphs, with helpful arrows pointing to each section; “with the Jacket in the center. But the main thing is that you’ve got to give it up, Kurt. You’ve got to willingly destroy it.”

“Of course!” Kurt insisted, but Puck gave him a side eye, “I can! I don’t want to force people to be in love with me!”

“Right-” Puck sighed, and rubbed his forehead. “Sam, you’re good at art, right? Can you start setting this up whilst I talk to Kurt?” 

“Uh... yeah,” Sam took the print out, and looked in the bag with a grossed out look. “Yeah, I can... deal with this stuff that looks a lot like blood.” 

“Right, come on.” Puck muttered, gesturing to the door. Kurt didn’t dare argue, and let Puck lead him out of his room and down the hall into Finn’s room. Puck closed the door and then flopped onto the bed. “So, you’re sure you can give this up?” 

“Of course I can. I’m not a... monster. Or a rapist. I’m not Sandy Ryerson!” Kurt hissed, “I just wanted people to like me.” 

“But you’ve gotta get that those guys don’t, right?” Puck gestured around wildly, “They don’t like you. They like the magic the jacket is doing. Your friends in Glee Club liked you. Mercedes and Tina woulda gone to bat for you in a heartbeat, you know?”

“Whilst the guys hated me!” Kurt snapped, “Don’t think I didn’t notice Puck. You all made it very clear, over several different project for Mr. Shuester, that you all don’t like me. The boys don’t invite me to anything, they don’t ask me how I’m doing, or ask me to sing with them. I love the girls, I do. But you all don’t see me as a girl either.” 

“And that makes it okay to mind control people?” 

“I didn’t know the jacket would do that, Puck!” Kurt snapped, “I didn’t intend to do this!”

“And I call bullshit on the idea that the guys don’t like you. You don’t get involved in any of the shit we do. You don’t come to us to sing songs, you don’t invite any of us to the mall, you can’t lay the bullshit of us not being friends at our feet if you’re not going to try either!”

“Name one guy in Glee Club who could stand me before this all started. Finn doesn’t count, because he has to be my brother, but he’s never been okay with me being-”

“Me, you complete asshole!” Puck finally snapped, throwing Finn’s pillow at the ground, “I liked you!”

Kurt gaped in surprise as Puck breathed raggedly on the bed for a moment, “I- That’s just the jacket talking.” 

“It wasn’t a sex thing, or a romantic thing. Or it wasn’t just those things. I thought you were a cool guy. You fought hard for every little piece of respect you earned. You were a stone cold bitch, and you knew who you were. You were a Cheerio, and a football player, and a fashion guru, and a loyal guy to your friends. You weren’t the asshole who went for an easy win just because it’d make things easier for you.” Puck swore again under his breath and covered his face, “I just never got how to be friends with you after the shit I put you through the years before, alright?” 

Kurt stared at Puck for a long few moments, and considered what Puck had said. “How can I be sure that’s not the jacket talking, Puck? You said in the car that I couldn’t believe a word you said.” 

“Because the jacket makes you seem perfect. It makes all the annoying shit you do look like the best thing in the world. And before the jacket, you weren’t perfect but I still liked you. You fucked over Rachel just because she liked the same guy you did. You said dumb shit that made things even worse for you all the time. You walked around thinking you were better than us, just because you had a dream, when news flash ass hat, we all have dreams but maybe some of us have had them beaten out of us by reality.” Puck shook his head, “You had friends. Get rid of the jacket, and Sam might still be your perfect boyfriend, cause he gave off serious gay vibes even before all this. Once Mike goes back to Tina and explains that it was all some... weird mass hysteria, and that you had no part in it, then she’ll forgive you. And I’ll stop being a coward and be your friend too. But if you keep doing this, then you’re right. You’re basically Sandy Ryerson, cause you’ve got all the power and you’re making people do this.” 

Kurt stood frozen for a moment, and then there was a light knock at the door before Sam stuck his head in. “I... uh... think it’s ready.” 

“Is it?” Puck snapped, his voice a little too sharp at Kurt. “Are you going to do this?” 

“I will.”

It was easy to say, which made it easier to believe. Puck was right. At the moment, he knew what the jacket was doing, and he knew that it’d mean he could never trust anything that any guy ever said to him again. And he wasn’t selfish enough not to care about that. And the desperation that had led to him keeping the jacket the first week or so without trying to get rid of it, was entirely a relic of the times before the Glee Club. He couldn’t force people to like him, or rather he shouldn’t force them to like him.

“I’m ready,” He said after another moment's thought. Puck looked him over once more and then left the room quickly. Sam moved to approach, and Kurt held up a hand to stop him. “I really like you Sam. And if you want to comfort me, or check in with me after this, then I’d love that. But I need to know first, for sure, that this is real.” 

Sam nodded sadly, and stepped back. “Well, we should go before Carole starts trying to text Finn to remind him of curfew.” 

“Yeah,” Kurt forced a smile he didn’t really feel, and moved to follow Sam out of the room. 

\---

The ritual was ultimately a simple affair. Kurt’s major part was putting the jacket in the center and reading a small piece of text aloud, before Puck threw a lit match at it, and the whole thing caught flame all at once and then vanished in a flash of light and cloud of smoke.

The aftermath was not a simple affair. 

“I... need to go.” Sam spoke immediately after the smoke had vanished, jumping to his feet, and it cut Kurt to his core. “I- I have to go home. I’ll...” He glanced at Kurt and then looked away again immediately, quickly rushing out of the room. Kurt slumped against the bottom of his bed, and Puck sighed, before moving to the closet and opening it to reveal a very distraught looking Finn.

“I’m gonna take out the gag now. If you freak out, I’m putting it back in.” Puck grumbled, as he untied the scarfs and then undid the buckle at the back of Finn’s head. “How are you feeling?”

“Gross,” Finn mumbled, and then mimed gagging, “I tried to make out with my brother.” 

“Yes, we’re all very aware that I’m a monster.” Kurt muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest. “At least you only tried. The straight guy who just fled the house actually did a couple of times. So, that’s got to be some kind of sexual assault charge, right?” 

“Don’t be an asshole, Kurt,” Puck muttered, and then leaned in to finish unbuckling Finn, “It could’ve been worse.” 

“I helped Sam break Karofsky’s arm,” Finn whispered, his eyes going wide. “Is he okay? Is he dead?”

“His dad just forced him to stay home. Everything’s going to be fine now.” Puck assured, “Why don’t you go and sleep, Finn. It’s been a long couple of weeks.” 

“Yeah... Yeah, sleep sounds good.” Finn nodded, and started to move towards the door before glancing back at Kurt, “Are you okay?”

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Puck stepped in, “He’ll be fine too. Go to bed, Finn.”

Finn nodded dazedly and stumbled out of the room. Kurt watched Puck follow him to the door and watch him come back into the room, staring at Kurt for a long few seconds.

“I’m going to go drive around town, check in with Mike and Artie and even Karofsky. Make sure everyone’s alright.” 

“Okay,” Kurt said, mainly because it was clear Puck was waiting for him to speak.

“I’m coming back. Don’t... go anywhere, or do anything dumb, alright?”

He nodded, and watched as Puck stepped out of the room. There was some mumbled conversation downstairs, and then the sound of the Navigator starting up. Kurt barely felt the usual fury of someone driving his baby without permission, instead slipping into the bed and trying to curl into a ball as the disgust rolled off him in waves.

He barely noticed how much time passed between Puck leaving and the next moment, his brain just a rolling boulder of shame, disgust and sadness. That was why he didn’t hear the rocks against his window, and only glanced up in a mild apathy as Puck pried open the window and slipped in.

“If you’re going to murder me, can you try and make it quick?” He said after a moment of silence, looking away and slipping deeper under the covers. Puck looked at him with inscrutable eyes, before moving to the bed and sitting on the very edge.

“Mike’s okay. He realises how dumb he was being, and has no idea why he was suddenly so in love with you. Artie never came out with a big declaration or anything, so he’s fine. Karofsky... fuck it, Karofsky came out to me. Turns out he liked you before everything too, and he always had that creepy stalker vibe about him so that just pushed him over the edge a little. Promised to leave you alone.” Puck said casually, pulling off his shoes.

“What’re you doing?” 

“You seem like the kinda guy who’d throw a fit over me getting my shoes on your bed.” Puck shrugged, throwing his legs up and onto the bed so he was sat with his back against Kurt’s pillows. “How’re you doing?” 

Kurt felt his eyes turn damp, and he ducked his head so that Puck couldn’t see, “I’m a monster.” 

“Dude, can we skip the drama? You’re not a monster. A monster wouldn’t have burnt the jacket.” Puck said, but his voice was soft despite the frustration. “You did the right thing.” 

“I didn’t. I liked the attention, Puck-” 

“Who doesn’t like good attention?” Puck snorted, and Kurt could feel him shuffle closer to the center of the bed. “You think I work out and cultivate this whole badass persona because it fulfills me spiritually? Hell no, it’s cause chicks dig on the bad boy.” 

“There’s a difference between making yourself appealing, and using magic on people.” 

“So we agree I am appealing.” Kurt could hear the grin in Puck’s voice and looked out from his cocoon to glare at the other teen. “Look, it’s not a crime to want people to like you. And lets be honest, even if all the guys who liked you thought they were straight before, you’ve definitely advanced the gay agenda and made at least a few consider bisexuality.” 

“You’re a menace.” Kurt grumbled, “What I did was wrong.” 

“Yeah. But you fixed it too, which makes it a little better,” Puck shrugged, “So... can you sit up properly?” 

“Why bother. I’m gonna be murdered tomorrow.” Kurt muttered but started inching up the bed, wiping his face on the inside of his comforter surreptitiously as he did. 

“Nah, the real homophobes are gonna rationalize it away. It was a prank that got out of hand, like gay chicken. There’s gonna be some guys who have to deal with some things they’re learning about themselves, sure, but I’m not gonna let anyone take out their sexuality panic out on you. The only people who know the truth are you and me, Finn and Sam. And who’s going to believe them that you did magic that made everyone gay.” 

“Why’re you pretending to care?” Kurt huffed, finally upright. “There’s no jacket forcing you to be here now-”

“I meant every word I said in Finn’s room,” Puck cut him off. “Look, you’re a bitch Hummel, but you’re my bitch.” 

“I feel like that sounded better in your head.” 

“What I’m saying is-” Puck groaned, rolling his eyes, “Look, it’s clear there’s no magic now, right? Finn, and Sam, and everyone else are all back to normal.” Kurt nodded slowly, and then suddenly, Puck was leaning into his personal space. Kurt’s breath caught for a moment, as Puck came very close, close enough that Kurt could smell his aftershave, or perhaps that was just the way Puck smelt and if that was true it was very unfair. His eyes jumped from Kurt’s eyes to his lips, before he leaned in and pressed a gentle, almost chaste kiss against Kurt’s lips, his hand coming to rest on Kurt’s hip. The contact only lasted a moment, and then Puck pulled back. “I like you, Kurt. You’re funny, and an asshole, and you’ve got killer legs. This isn’t magic, the only thing forcing me to say anything is the fact that I’ve thought you were hot for a while and I was really jealous that all those other guys were suddenly after you, alright? I don’t expect you to like me back, but after all of this, I didn’t want you thinking that nobody liked you.” 

Kurt froze, reaching up to touch his own lips has his brain whirred like an overheating fan. “Well, you’ve certainly made a compelling argument.” 

“I’m full of them,” Puck smirked and leaned in again, “Want more convincing?” 

“I could be convinced,” Kurt said, and let Puck lean in again. The next kiss lasted longer, the hand on Kurt’s hip sliding up to cup the back of Kurt’s neck and let Puck take the kiss deeper. Then when Puck pulled back with a smirk of such confidence, it was only natural for Kurt to roll on top of him, and take control of the next kiss.

It was just poor luck that at that moment, Kurt’s door opened and Finn appeared holding two glasses of warm milk. The taller teen stared for a few seconds, and Kurt stayed entirely still. 

“Well...” Finn finally said, his eyebrows pulling together in thought, “I only brought two. So I guess I’ll go get myself another.” 

He gently put them down on Kurt’s desk, and closed the door completely, as Puck let out a snort of laughter, and Kurt curled into a ball of embarrassed shame.

\---

“So... I don’t think we should see each other for a while,” Sam said softly, unable to meet Kurt’s eyes. Kurt looked away too, his stomach feeling like lead in the morning sun. “I still like you, you’re a fun guy, Kurt. But... I can’t tell how much of it is rose tinted glass, or how much of it is stuff I actually felt. So... I’d like to be friends, maybe?” 

“Of course,” Kurt assured, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s...” Sam didn’t say it wasn’t his fault, and Kurt couldn’t blame him, “It is what it is. Hey, I don’t know if I could resist a magic jacket that made everyone love me. But before this... I’d never been with a guy.” 

“To be clear, we never... all we did was kiss.” Kurt held up his hands, and then frowned, “When Finn asked, you said that you went to an all boys schools? That you ‘kept your options open’.” 

“I didn’t date guys. Didn’t fool around with them. I could tell that you were the kind of guy who wouldn’t want to be someone’s experimental phase.” Sam shrugged, “I’m pretty sure I’m bi, but...” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Kurt assured, and forced a smile. “Let’s... get to know each other as friends. And if you ever want to... explore that, I’m an excellent listener, and we can talk about it. So long as I’m available.” 

“I doubt you’re gonna be available for long,” Sam said, lifting his hand to cover his lips. “Puck’s been glaring at me from across the room for the past five minutes.”

Kurt glanced over and saw that Sam was right, although it was more that Puck was leaning against another locker, and watching them both. When he saw Kurt looking, a small grin tugged at his lips, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile back.

“Friends are good.” Sam assured, and then quickly leaned in to hug Kurt. “I hope I didn’t suck as your first gay date.” 

“You were a perfect gentleman,” Kurt assured, hugging him back before pulling back, “Puck will have a lot to live up to.” 

Sam laughed, and took half a step away before he paused and looked over his shoulder. “Hey, why don’t we hang out?” 

“As friends?” Kurt checked, and Sam nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure! You, me, Puck... Finn, and Artie? Maybe not Mike, he’s got some making up to do to Tina, but the four of us can play some video games, watch some movies?

“That sounds-” Kurt resisted the urge to push away from the situation, to call it childish or dumb, and instead smiled, “-fun. I’ll be there”

“Great.” Sam nodded and then waved once more before he vanished down the hall. Kurt took a breath of relief, and then flinched as a shadow appeared over his shoulder.

“Relax, babe, it’s just me.” Puck’s voice was low in his ear, and Kurt let his shoulders loosen as he turned to look at the other teen. “What’s the verdict.” 

“He’s probably Bi, but there’s too much weirdness for us to go back to dating.” Kurt said, and then frowned when Puck grinned, “Don’t act like it’s a victory.”

“It kind of is.” Puck said quietly, “Means I don’t have to feel guilty if I ask you out.”

Kurt looked at the other boy, his grin and the warm sparkle behind his eyes, and then pulled himself tall. “I’m not the kind of guy who jumps from one man’s bed to another.”

“Oh, you’re already thinking about my bed are you?” Puck’s grin turned a touch dirty, and Kurt felt his cheeks flush for a moment. “Nah, you want to be wined and dined before that.” 

“Did you get that from Finn too?” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“No, just from watching you.” Puck shrugged, “No offense, but I don’t want your brother anywhere near this.” He stepped in closer, and Kurt could almost feel the heat rolling off him. “So, yeah, I’m not well known for this, but we’ll take it slow.” 

“That sounds like a terrible plan,” Kurt’s gaze dipped to Puck’s lips and then back to his eyes.

“I dunno, I think it’ll be fun, make sure you like me as much as I like you.” Puck grinned, and then stepped back. “See you in Glee.” 

Kurt watched him walk away, and there was a moment as he instinctively reached to pull his jacket tighter around him before he shook his head.

“I’m definitely seeing a lot of sweaters in my future,” he hummed to himself, as he turned back to his locker, trying to work out how to reorganize his wardrobe to account for his sudden shift in taste.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know why, but recently I've had a sudden surge of wanting to write, and the Glee Fandom was always the place I felt most comfortable before. I hope that someone reads and enjoys this story, because honestly, reading and writing again after so long has really brought a spark of something back into my life, and I hope that it might brighten someones day a little.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> (I also entirely forgot how to tag fics, so if there's anything here that you think definitely needs tagging, feel free to let me know.)


End file.
